Branded Hearts, Chosen Hearts Series S8
by HDorothy
Summary: Jack's back from his deep freeze but with Ancient DNA and serious memory loss. What extremes will Sam undergo to jar his memory? You'll be surprised. I hope!


Title: Branded Hearts - Chosen Hearts Series - 801-802

Author: HailDorothy aka HDorothy

Category: Humor/Angst/Romance

Warnings: Jack's mouth and sexual content.

Pairing: Sam/Jack, Sam/Pete

Other: Daniel dealing with Jack!

Spoilers: S1 – S8 – E801-802 New Order

Rating: T

Story Summary: This fan fiction is set after Jack's been revived and is CO of the SGC. His memories of the events after downloading the knowledge of the Ancients are sketchy at best. He's forgotten his night with Sam and their intimate conversations. Far as he's concerned she's still seeing Pete. So take one frustrated Carter, one jealous, tipsy O'Neill, one diplomatic Jackson, one petty ex-boyfriend and you've got one, steaming, Irish stew!

PS: Jack calls Pete, 'Petty.' It's no mispronunciation or a lack of forgetting his name. To Jack, Pete is nothing more than a petty, little pain in the butt, well so, he'd like Sam to think.

File Size: 211KB

Archived: Jackfic, GateWorld, Heliopolis, SamandJack, Fan Fiction. And my site, just ask.

Songs: The Girl Is Mine: Paul Mccartney & Michael Jackson©, I Want To Be Your Everything: Keith Urban©.

Series Summary: This is an established series in which Jack and Sam fell in love during Jack's retirement. When Jack is re-commissioned and Sam inadvertently assigned his subordinate, they pretend to be strangers and put their wannabe lovers relationship on hold. Little do they realize it will not be a matter of months, but years, before they can follow through on the desire of their hearts.

The series is not chronological written, and begins with Jack and Sam's first romantic encounter to present SG-1 season whether S8, S9 or S10. Please read _'Charade'_ for setup of rest of, '_Chosen Hearts Series._' Fics are posted by season and episode. Other than the twists I've first introduced and a few along the way, this series is canon based.

Special thanks to: My beta Carol Sue, you have the patience of a Saint and the heart of a shipper! And thank you, God, for bequeathing me the gift of the bards.

Dedicated to Bren Ren: My newfound friend and cover-art collaborator for the 'Chosen Heart Series.' Bren, your gift of light will help Jack and Sam finally find their way home.

Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This series may include script excerpts from the TV Series 'Stargate SG-1.' This fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of said author, HailDorothy 2004 ©.

Feedback: Gosh, darn, don't make me beg! Pretty Please? Starvation of this writer's muse is no pleasant sight. All feedback is food for thought and well digested. "Feed me, Seymour!" (The Little Shop of Horrors)

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jack's back!

Had this been a few years ago when he'd been stranded with Maybourne, Sam would have marked it off to luck or fate. Not now. Sam truly believed God had intervened. Either way she should be happy right? And she would be if Jack hadn't conveniently forgotten the last week of his '_going Ancient'_ experience. Then again, he hadn't forgotten all of it. Nope. Just the most important stuff, like the freaking part that involved her!

Man, oh man, was she pissed!

Jack sat in the commissary looking at his 2IC. Well, trying not to. Work wise things were normal between them. Personally, things sucked since he'd been defrosted, onboard Thor's ship. Whoops no, that had been the second O'Neill thaw, when Thor interfaced Jack's brain with the ship's computer. Jack recalled the first time he'd been revived and delivered by Loki five days prior to the whole Replicator mission, and where of all places?

His house!

His bedroom!

Not like that was a problem, just he hadn't expected to find Carter occupying his bed—naked! Her bare shoulders gave way to her twin mounds clearly outlined through the crisp, white sheets. Meanwhile, Loki seemed rather smug, until Jack looked over and whispered, "So'd I miss something here?"

"I do not believe so, Colonel O'Neill." The little gray guy donned an Asgard frown.

Having spent so much time with Thor, Jack knew what the alien's subtle mouth jerks and eye twitches meant. Not peachy.

"Nor is there reason to whisper. Until I drop the visual sound barrier, she can neither hear or see us Colonel O'Neill."

"Way cool." He yelled and then looked at Sam. She hadn't budged. As for not remembering, Jack assumed they had finally consummated their marriage before he saved the world again. Figures, he'd miss out on something that important. "Oh, well, if at first you don't succeeded, try, try, try . . ." And he was so into trying. Beside him, Loki wouldn't let sleeping dogs lie, lay lain, or was it laid? Jack always confused those verb tenses. At the moment the word _'laid'_ had great potential.

"O'Neill, do you not remember you gave Samantha Carter the entrance device to your dwelling and told her to 'keep the flashlight burning?"'

"That's candle, not flashlight, Loki." He scratched his blue shadowed jaw. "Remember? Ah, nah, not really. If you say so."

"I do because I ran a data scan before I awakened you."

"Not nice to mess with the colonel's data, Loki." Jack had yet to like or fully trust the Asgard geneticist who didn't always play by the Asgard game rules. On the other hand, the little guy had intercepted Daniel's message to Thor and came to Jack's rescue. Like it or not Loki was trying to make amends for borrowing some of Jack's DNA last year, creating Jack's mini-me, Jonathan.

"Forgive me, O'Neill. But it was necessary to verify your mental and physical status."

"So while you were fishing around in there . . ." All sort of possibilities bombarded him. "Did Carter and me—I mean?"

"Exchange body fluids?"

"That's not the most romantic way to put it, but yeah?" Jack flinched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That physical act became impossible because of the Ancients download. Your body needed to concentrate all of its blood flow into your brain, therefore rendering your ritualistic act of human mating—"

"Oy! More than I want to know!" He shuddered then glanced back at Sam. 'Besides, I know all about RAM, Loki." He grinned and wiggled his brows.

"You do, O'Neill," the Asgard sounded surprised.

"Yes it means Random Access Memory, same initials, as Ritualistic Act of Mating." Hum, Jack snickered as the initials flashed in his head and a familiar heat charged southward. Ram! "Well, it's in working order now. Yep, my engines are revving just fine. Man, she's so beautiful when she sleeps." Sam began to snore. Jack smirked wider. He took a step forward for a better view and touch. Leaning down, he brushed his lips across Sam's extracting a sigh. He almost lost it right there, but he wasn't into spectator sports.

"Look, Loki, I appreciate all ya've done. Soon as you locate Thor, we'll have a party and I'll bring cake. So be a good little Asgard and let this old, married couple, experience RAM first hand!"

Obviously not comprehending, Loki stared and blinked.

Jack straightened and glared at the gray fellow. "Scat, buzz off, go away, play with someone else's DNA." Hey that rhymed. "Kinsey would be an excellent candidate for you to dissect one molecule at a time. Hey, politician . . .candidate, get it? "

Loki frowned.

"Apparently not." He turned back to Sam.

"I regret I can not leave you here, Colonel." Loki verbally restrained him. "I fear your lack of recollection concerning Major Carter demonstrates an issue of concern."

Jack's head snapped around. "Ah, Geez, Loki! Are you saying you screwed up?"

"I do not 'screw up,' Colonel O'Neill."

"You so don't want to go there," Jack snorted and stepped back toward his bed. His Sam.

"This has nothing to do with the cloning process, Colonel." Loki's squeaky voice grated Jack's nerves and he winced. "We needed you to retain the memory of the Ancients to help us defeat the Replicators, so I temporarily placed your most recent memories in what you refer to as a zip file. I assumed you would be able to access those memories at will. Apparently, there is a programming error."

"Ya think!" Jack looked back at Sam and frowned, then grinned. He wondered if she was wearing a thong.

"Which means you will start speaking in Ancient again. This is not acceptable. In fact you could overload and your body permanently shut down any moment. You must return to stasis."

"Feel fine, Loki." Having previously eliminated his need to pee onboard Loki's ship, Jack began to divest his shoes and socks.

"It is imperative I locate those memory files and unzip them before—"

His libido in peak operating mode Jack's full attention was on Sam and surprising her. "Nah ah! My wife's exactly where I want her. In my bed! Whatever odds and ends I forgot will come back the moment I hold my woman. So I'm not going anywhere, nowhere, zip, nada —"

The weird light flashed! Again!

"Ah crap!"

_**In the immortal words of Jack O'Neill, "A bit odd, don'tcha think?"**_

And that was that. So freaking unfair. Something had happened between him and Carter, right? Sure he had given her his keys, but then he'd have done that anyway, considering he'd left her everything in his living will, including his heart. All of which, he'd setup long before he went Ancient. She knew that, right? Then why was she a constant contradiction? Other than SG-1's off world missions, she'd barely been out of his sight since his return, and mostly her choice. Not that he was complaining. Well maybe a little.

Meanwhile, Jack glanced around the table, momentarily staring at Teal'c. Teal'c had hair! Who'dathunk? And the Jaffa had yet to explain why. Jack suspected it had to do with Teal'c's new love, Ishta. Either way, it was time the kindhearted warrior found happiness with a woman again. Even Daniel had reunited with Sarah. Jack was pleased his buddies had love interests. It had definitely mellowed them while he was gone. No doubt, there'd be wedding bells in the near future. However, happy he was for them, it only darkened Jack's present sense of hopelessness regarding Sam.

Sitting across from him, she sipped her coffee and glanced up, holding his thoughtful gaze. Right now they were at an impasse or truce, he'd yet to decide which. A good thing, right? He flashed his devil may care grin she usually rewarded with her, thousand-watt smile. Yes! Here it comes! Way to go O'Neill!

He glanced in his coffee. Geez, why did all bugs decide to drown in his coffee? He flicked the critter from his cup and took another sip. Next to Sam, Daniel was yapping about aliens and Doctor Frankenstein. Weird. Then again, Daniel was weird. Catching Jack's eye roll, Sam grinned at him, before returning her attention to the linguist. Oh, well, better than yesterday afternoon when she had Pete on her arm at the shopping mall, another lousy day in the O'Neill neighborhood. Jack scowled as he crunched his Fruit Loops and rehashed what had possibly dropped the wall back between him and the woman he loved.

Oh. Yeah. After Thor beamed him up not knowing Loki had already messed with him, Jack got interfaced to the ship's computer. He had to admit that was quite a trip. All that power! Wow!

A moment later, though he learned about the Replicator ship being blown up with Sam onboard. He was grateful Daniel or Teal'c hadn't seen him at that moment. Jack nearly short-circuited the computer. By the time he appeared as a hologram, he acted calmer and upbeat. He should have gone into acting.

Jack did what had to be done to save the Asgard's little gray butts. Sam would have done the same. But emotionally, he'd been caving in fast. When they learned Sam was alive and Fifth threatened to kill her, Jack wanted to blow the giant Erector Lego set to kingdom come. Teal'c finding her had been one joyful moment and Jack immediately thanked God.

"I found her!" Teal'c yelled through the trees.

Jack ran as quickly as his aching knees would allow. He found her on the ground, pushing up on her elbows, watching his approach and smiling with relief. Jack dropped to his knees and clutched her left thigh.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled for him. "Glad to see you, sir."

"Likewise." He felt his heart lodge in his throat. He wanted to hold her and—

Sam launched herself into his arms kissing him so hard he landed on his butt. Whoa! Mutual desires over-road military protocol and Jack held on possessively, kissing her back, dueling tongues and all. Any concern he had about why she had been in his bed quickly faded. This was great this was—Wrong. Not that he didn't love her making him a welcome-home doormat, just the dang freaking regs flashed like a neon sign in his CO head. Gently, but firmly he broke their kiss and eased her to his arm's length.

"Carter?" He flinched and met her shimmering blue eyes.

"Jack?"

'Oh!' he mouthed and glanced at Teal'c and Daniel who were discreetly looking at the trees.

"Um, did I miss a memo, Major?"

The confused look on her face switched to devastation.

"You—you don't remember!" Trembling, Sam stiffened, pulled away and pushed to her feet.

"Apparently not." His arms felt empty without her as he stood and dusted off pine tree needles.

"Um, Jack," Daniel winced, glancing at Sam's wounded expression. "You really don't remember anything after the download do you?"

"Earth to Daniel. I told ya guys and Thor that before." He sniffed a breath, glancing at Sam who had set her back to him. He read her familiar body language. She was mad and hurt.

"You don't recall retiring on the Scout ship in the engine room before defeating Anubis?" her soft strained voice carried over to him.

"Nada. But I do remember Loki—"

His team looked at him with equal perplexity.

Turning to face him, Sam's delicate features tightened with raw emotion. She tipped her head and her eyes beseeched him. "Sir?"

Dang! The sir thingy. Jack refrained from commenting on Loki, it'd only cause further confusion. He was confused enough. "I mean why would I retire in the heat of battle?"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged troubled looks and then glanced at Sam who shook her head with open regret and turned away. Again.

"Okay, spill guys!" Jack ordered walking toward Sam. Hey, if he'd retired that meant they could kiss, they could get—

Beamed up!

Geez, not again!

Onboard '_The Daniel Jackson_' Thor had been monitoring their conversation while conversing with Loki. At Loki's urgent request, Thor maintained no one disclose anything else to Jack. Apparently, Loki hadn't resolved the problem before Thor beamed him up from Antarctica. Loki insisted he'd done nothing wrong, that it was a result of the Ancient overload. Too much data and not enough storage space. Loki further maintained that had he not zipped some of Jack's personal data, he'd never have survived Thor interfacing him with the ship's computer.

Meanwhile, Jack's mind would have to sort and recall on it's own, which Loki estimated might take as long as six months and there remained the possibility some of might never be recovered. That aside, Jack hadn't a clue why it meant he and Sam were at odds. Heck she acted, like his being retired was one of the world's seven deadly sins. Wasn't this what she'd wanted, they wanted?

Every time he tried to talk to her alone she avoided him. The last straw had been when he'd shown up at her house to find a barefooted, Petty wearing sweats and holding a beer, like he lived there. Light bulb moment! Oy! Everything was back in perspective. Sam was still with Pete.

Jack caught Sam's reaction to his arrival as she walked up behind Petty. She smiled, however, nervously as if nothing had changed. It seemed as if those last three weeks before he went Ancient was ancient history. His fingers gripping the tiny bait box inside his leather jacket pocket, Jack muttered about Sam joining him and Teal'c for a game of pool, then excused himself and never looked back.

So how did they go from her jumping his bones in front of Daniel and Teal'c to shacking up with Petty the next? Darned, if he knew! But it did warrant drinking far more than normal while star gazing that night. The next morning he returned to the SCG and reinstated his commission as Colonel. Work was better than retiring alone. A little while later, he found Weir packing for her transfer to the Atlantis project. The doctor informed him that he'd been promoted to Brigadier General and CO of the SGC, but it was his call. So what was a guy to do? He had no desire to run the SGC. In fact, the very idea of being the Man totally unhinged him. He was a solider not a pencil pusher.

Jack was proud and humbled by the promotion and the additional responsibility to manage the SGC. Hard to believe the Pentagon thought him worthy and capable of such an enormous task. He had even bigger misgivings if he could pull it off. It meant there was no grace for him and Sam. Even if she transferred to another team he remained her commanding officer. That so freaking sucked. And yet, she was with Pete. So why should he care? Because, he was still in love with her. Meanwhile, the salary increase and plush parking spot had it merits. More important, when Jack said he had a list, he wasn't kidding. No matter what he decided on the job offer, he intended TPTB to honor his requirements, including the two that concerned his 2IC. The second one might take a little longer, but he believed God would make it happen. Then again, long as Pete was in the picture, why bother.

That afternoon, Jack dropped the bomb on his teammates. He had hoped Sam would read his signals, not to mention all the pros and cons he'd flung at her, Teal'c, and Daniel. But Sam dismissed their secret sign language. Instead, she stood with the rest of SG-1 and encouraged him to accept the promotion. Hurt and discouraged, he put on his happy face and accepted the job to oversee the SCG, and then went home alone.

Two days later, Weir stepped down and Jack accepted his post as CO of the SGC, during a ceremony with his staff in the Gate Room. Sam's shocked reaction when he surprised her with the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel was Jack's high point. The sparks flying between them could have caused a major power outage. For those brief minutes, his pride and love for Samantha Jean Carter was evident to everyone. Jack didn't care. More importantly, he'd felt her love stronger than ever before. Their monumental break through was short lived. During the celebration party at his house, Sam removed her personal items and went home. Lousy didn't begin to cover how Jack felt. From then every day got harder.

His house felt and smelled Carter. It was apparent she'd spent a lot of time there. Which for Jack meant she hadn't been with Petty too much. And even though, she hadn't invaded it or rearranged anything, she'd left her invisible mark. Now there was nowhere Jack could be that he wasn't reminded of Sam. Little ritualistic things she'd done while staying there, tugged at his heartstrings. He'd found his favorite cap and dog tags under his pillow. She'd found his Carter box because her hot pink bra and thong were nowhere to be had. And she'd definitely raided his piggy bank. And yet, he felt clueless how to act around her on base. One minute, she was smiling and the next, slamming doors or muttering what he assumed to be foul accusations.

At least when he'd been in the deep freeze, he'd had time to mull things over, about how it would be different if he survived. First on his list was immediate retirement. Yeah, he had these grand plans about building a second floor onto his house, marrying Sam, settling down with three point two kids and—well, that's what he assume he'd been doing for three months on ice. See, he didn't remember that either. Last he'd recollected was having his brain sucked out by the Ancient wall blender. Jack really didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Dang, why if someone were to ask him—

"So, Jack, whatcha think?" Daniel glanced over.

He'd be clueless.

Jack gave Daniel his 'duh' look and hoped this wasn't another time loop experience. Looking down, he almost dropped his fork of Fruit Loops. He set the utensil in the bowl and took up his coffee cup. He was shaking. Now, like usual, when Daniel failed to keep his attention Jack faked it. "Yeah, great idea, Danny, let's do it."

"Huh?" Daniel gaped. "Mr. Straight-laced Jack O'Neill, is willing to dress in drag for, 'The Rocky Horror Show Broadway Debut' next week!"

Hot coffee halfway down his throat, Jack gagged and then spurted liquid caffeine into his cereal. Teal'c reached over and slapped his hand across Jack's shoulders, while Sam shook her head in amusement. Regaining his composure, Jack glowered at his ruined breakfast.

Day ja view!

Mocho Fruit Loops and Daniel. Jack swore he'd done this before.

"Heck no, Daniel, I'm not dressing drag for anyone even, you." His voice arced an octave attracting the attention of the commissary. Jack grimaced and then barked at the onlookers, "What you looking at, people!"

As he was now General O'Neill everyone dutifully returned to his or her business. Well all but the SG-1 team, who were snickering. Jack glanced from one to the other, his lethal gaze eventually settling on Sam, who found her cranberry muffin fascinating, a major sign of guilt.

"Carter."

"Sir?" She refused to meet his narrowed gaze.

"Have I been hoodwinked?'

"Hoodwinked? No, sir!" She nibbled her muffin, but a smirk teased her dusty rose lips.

Smugness tugged his firm mouth upward. "Ah, another Hallmark moment, hey?"

Daniel smirked. "Welcome back, Jack."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed, O'Neill."

Jack looked at Sam who finally engaged his gaze, holding it with a soft smile. He felt her eyes fasten on his left dimple, knew she loved his dimples, especially that one. He tucked it deeper with a fuller grin.

Sam's color brightened, as did her smile. "You remember, sir?"

"Yeah, those I remember, Colonel." He didn't let her go. "So is there anything else I should recollect?" He directed the question at her with the intimate look only they shared.

Sam flinched then stammered, "Sir—um, you know what Loki said—You need to remember on your own or it could cause—."

"Irreversible memory loss and possible brain damage! Considering I already suffer mid-life crisis memory loss, and the dozen times a Goa'uld ribbon band has fried my brain, makes that a moot point. As your CO, I insist you tell me, if not here, in my office. Now!"

"Fine, General!"

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks to leave the table, but Jack and Sam were already marching out of the commissary arguing.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and sighed. "Isn't love grand?"

"Indeed. And profitable." He stared at the expectant and reluctant faces of the crowded commissary. "The wager was ten to nothing," he announced. "Winner is to acquire all. I believe I am the victor of this bet."

Amid mutters and laughter, a line formed at the table as Airmen, Airwomen, Marines, and civilians came to pay their dues. Daniel gaped as Teal'c took out his notebook and a large envelope and began collecting the payoffs. Well, whaddaya know, Daniel chuckled. The warrior's a shrewd entrepreneur. Teal'c looked across at Daniel and arched a brow.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." He begrudgingly dug into his pocket and extracted fifty-dollars and tossed it on Teal'c's growing stack of greenbacks.

Five minutes later Jack and Sam picked up where they'd left off. Stomping into his office, Sam slammed the door and turned on him.

"Just go ahead and charge me with insubordination, General, sir, coz, I've done everything possible to help you remember, but tell you straight out."

"Straight out works, Colonel." He lorded over her, trying to keep his voice and temper in check, not to mention the overwhelming desire to kiss her. He marched to the window between his office and the briefing room, shut the blinds and then turned back to her.

"Well?"

"Can't!"

"Won't!"

"Because, you don't want to know."

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" he ground out.

"Off record, sir?"

"Our entire conversation is off record, Colonel." He waved at the surveillance camera. Jack was thankful for George's secret on-off switch mounted beneath the desk that operated the cameras and recorders in the office and briefing room. Jack usually kept the office equipment off.

Obviously too close for comfort, Sam took a step back, crossed her arms over her sweater and made her audible turtle gulp. "If you wanted to remember, Jack, you would have by now."

Jack! Yes! Progress. He liked that. "Sam, are you implying I purposely blocked memories about us?"

"Yes!" she snapped back, her grayish blue eyes shooting daggers the size of staff weapons.

"Well that sucks!"

"Got that right. Now if you don't mind, I've a life to live."

Frustrated, Jack leaned back on his desk and scrubbed his hands over his face and into his hair. "Look, Sam, I wouldn't intentionally forget something really important, would I—I mean, about us?"

"You tell me?"

"You're so not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Jack, I've been in your face ever since you came back. I'm here on downtime. Here now. How much easier can I make it?"

"Then a good thing happened with us?" His hands were talking, his smile broadening with his devil-may care look.

"Jack!" She tossed her arms heavenward in frustration. "What's the last thing you remember concerning us?"

He rubbed his temples. "Before sticking my head in that wall blender?"

"Yes. Not the mission. Us."

"Babysitting you in your lab until the wee hours, rubbing your neck and shoulders." He winked. "Playing with your hair and adorable ear lobes."

She groaned.

Jack frowned. "Making that wager on the crossword puzzle. And the next morning giving you the puzzle before the briefing . . .recall the briefing, coz, I was late and you, Daniel and Teal'c were ticked and Hammond was pissed. And hey, I want my puzzle back to finish!"

Shoulders stiffening, Sam shook her head and turned toward the door.

"Wh--at?"

"Can't," she sounded deflated.

"Ah, for crying out loud, Sam! Toss me a bone, will ya?"

"I've tossed you too many bones as it is!" Outright furious, she turned on him. "I've gone through hell and back these last months, not to mention the last three weeks since you returned, and all you care about it is a dumb, stupid, childish crossword puzzle!"

"Oy! You're still mad about the Fifth incident!" He frowned recalling the horrors she'd endured because he hadn't blown up that advanced Replicator two years back. If he'd been thawed in time, he'd have made certain she'd not have been captured. All those dang ifs!

"No. And I'm still seeing Doctor McKenzie."

"Yeah, his last report said you've made huge progress, especially considering the head games Fifth had you playing. Making you believe he was Petty and you were living on a farm in—um Montana, right?"

"It's Pete!"

"Whatever!" He so didn't want to talk about Petty who was obviously in Sam's life and bed. "Tell me, Sam, why Pete and not me in that hallucination?"

Sam gawked. "I assume Fifth only tapped into my most recent memories," she defended looking at the floor.

"So you and Petty talked about buying a farm in Montana?" He pushed off his desk and stepped in front of her.

"No. Never." She shook her head. "You're the only one I'd ever—"

He snorted and took his yoyo from his pocket.

"Oh that." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, see that I remember." He began walking the dog to keep his hands busy.

"Our drive through Montana two years ago, after we'd been at your cabin after your ordeal with Baal."

"Bingo!"

"The long, long detour you took on our way home . . . " Sam smiled slightly.

"Hey, I got lost! And I don't recall you complaining." At least they weren't fighting at the moment.

Sam blushed. "Um, the farm we stopped at for directions, the older couple had us in for coffee and gave us a tour, coz they were putting the farm up for sale."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, beautiful old place. Needed some work . . ." They'd actually talked about what a great place it would be to raise kids.

She messed with his pleasant thoughts. "That's why I knew the whole setting wasn't real. If I'd expected to see anyone walk out of the barn, it would have been you, Jack."

"You mean that?" _Yes! This was progress._

"Of course." She looked at the wall behind him. "It would have only been logical as it wasn't Pete who'd been there with me."

Great, she was being logical. Darn left-brained woman. Jack sighed. Well, at least they'd straightened that out.

"Sam, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry about what Fifth put you through? It's my fault, not yours that he came after you for his revenge."

Stalking over, Sam's hands started dancing like Jack's often did when he was upset. "Sir, we've talked that mission to death—literally. I'm fine!"

"Yes you are, Carter. You're a good little soldier and always bounce back. You never need anyone, let alone me!"

"And just what do you mean by that wisecrack."

"Take it anyway you want. You usually do." He was freaking tired of their head games. He recalled a time they never did this to each other. When had it gone so freaking wrong?

Sam reached for the doorknob. "Well, if you'll excuse me, this, 'good little soldier,' has a life outside this office and the SGC."

"We're not finished, Samantha."

"Yes Jack, we are," she said softer.

"Oh." His heart jammed in his throat. Four years ago, when he had threatened retirement, they'd had a similar 'we're finished conversation' in this same office. Sam's answer had been quite the opposite. Whatever he'd done to her before going Ancient must have been lowdown nasty.

"Look, if according to you, everything is the same as it was before I downloaded that intel, things were better? I mean we were making headway on a personal level?"

A stressed moment passed before she answered, "Yeah. We were making progress."

"Then there's still hope, I mean we're _okay_? He prayed he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"I no longer know about the _okay _part, sir."

Sir! He hated that word. The fact she had reverted back to it royally sucked.

Sam turned her blonde head and gazed at him sadly. "If there was hope, you've forgotten enough to be sitting behind that desk, sir. Which makes me wonder how much you ever wanted for us to have a future outside the SGC."

"Enough!" He shot to his feet and stalked toward her.

She put out an arm of restraint that stopped him dead in his tracks. Her pretty face was tight with emotion, her voice fragile, "Unless things change, I will not continue under your chain of command, sir."

"What the frick does that mean?"

"It means, even if you never recall what happened those last three days, we were finding our way home to each other before that. I can't wait forever. You must give me a sign, Jack, and a lot more concrete other than words, touches or looks. For eight years we've been stuck at this impasse. Neither of us are getting any younger and . . .I've said way more than I should!" She pivoted and toyed with the doorknob, but wasn't done chewing on him. "Jack, I've had a taste of real life outside the mountain and I intend to keep it. Either, we ditch our personal feelings and move forward without each other, or we cross that manmade rule that's been making our lives miserable far too long."

Jack's jaw slackened. "Let me get this straight? You, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, are suggesting we break the regs?" Well, this was a first!

"Oh, and it never crossed your mind?" She scoffed and looked over at him.

"Heck, plenty of times I almost did. We almost did!"

"And I'm not saying I would now, but I need more than this." She gestured between them.

"And that's why you bedded Petty?" _Oy! Did he say that?  
_

"You're cruel! But yes, and, we've been over this!" She snagged her lower lip and shook her head with regret.

Jack was on her, his fingers digging into her shoulders. "Then we talked this out before. Tell me what happened?"

"No!" She glared to where he gripped her, then at him.

Stunned by his unprincipled behavior, Jack let go and stepped back mumbling an apology. He'd just touched a fellow officer in a non-professional way. So against the regs!

Even despite that, he remained pissed. "Dang it, Sam! What do you want from me, blood? I don't remember!" His head felt like a sledgehammer kissing pavement or was his head the pavement?

Sam took a wary step back and stared angrily up with him. "With all due respect, sir, unless you intend to order me, this personal tête-à-tête is not pertinent to my position as your 2IC or my duties at the SGC."

"Fine, fine," he snarled, "This private session's ended, Colonel. But why the sudden hurry to leave the base?"

"First off, it's Sunday. Secondly, you had SG-1 on a week downtime, until you called an emergency meeting two hours ago."

"Hey, how was I to know Thor just dropped by to say hi and eat Fruit Loops?"

Sam sighed out, "Thirdly, I've got a date."

"Now I'm pissed!" He waved his hands over his head. "You've got the balls to lecture me about 'us,' while you're still jumping Petty's bones!"

"You think I'm . . ." Sam turned the prettiest shade of crimson. "Oh, you're a real jackass, O'Neill, and until you remember what happened, or do something . . ." She flagged her arms.

"Like what?" he challenged with a frustrated growl.

"How should I know? But I'll know when you do it. Meanwhile, I'll continue to do whatever I please with Pete's bones!"

"You're walking a thin line, Carter!" he shouted back, wanting her so bad, he visualized taking her on his desk.

"Permission to belt my CO or be excused, sir?"

He glanced down to find her hands fisted and her arms flapping against her hips. She was just as livid and if given the chance would take a swing at him. A court martial offense if ever there was one. Not that he'd charged her with anything but hurting his ego. If she didn't leave now, he wouldn't be responsible for ripping her clothes off and consummating their vows on his desk. Now that was a court martial offense!

"Ah, frick, you're excused, Colonel, but believe me this conversation is not over until the fat lady sings!"

"Screw your clichés, sir!" Sam saluted and exited the corridor entrance slamming the door so hard one of Jack's pictures bit the dust, scattering glass across the floor. The same moment Daniel knocked from the briefing room door and entered cautiously.

Cursing a blue streak, Jack retrieved the shattered glass of a photo from his Iraq tour. He scowled over his shoulder to meet Daniel's quizzical smile. "What!"

"It's refreshing to know you haven't lost that magical O'Neill charm."

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Shut up!"

**CHAPTER TWO**

O'Malley's Bar and Grill:

_**The O'Neill's Dictionary definition for the word, SUCKS: Orally extracting a lemon out of a Goa'uld's . . . well, ya know! **_

"This sucks!" Jack said louder than intended as he and his companion stared at the couple four tables down in '_O'Malley's Bar and Grill_.' The fact he hadn't seen them before he'd ordered, put a sour taste in Jack's mouth and a grim line to his lips. Likewise he hoped that he had not been spotted. He adjusted his chair so he could sneak peeks between the occupied tables that blocked a full view of Sam and Petty on the far end. He turned back to his blue-eyed date and swallowed roughly, "So help me, if you . . ."

"No way." Daniel raised his hands in defense. "The last thing I want to do on my downtime is make you miserable, old pal, old buddy. Remember your misery becomes mine."

"Yeah, payback by O'Neill's a bitch," Jack mocked on a lighter note, glancing at his watch. Man, it was only 1940 hours. What a crappy night this was going to be! But then, it'd been a crappy day.

"Nah, you just become a more insufferable ass than normal. Sam, on the other hand, has teeth and claws. I don't want her within reach of my reproductive organs when she's ticked off, which is more scary than when she's got P.M.S."

Jack sighed. Well, he'd gladly put up with Sam's teeth, claws and P.M.S. than sit here watching her hold Petty's slimy hand. He laughed half-heartedly at Daniel's pensive expression. "Danny Boy, I think you went way too cynical hanging out with the Ancients."

"Not. The irreverent cynic part comes from hanging with you, Jack."

"Well there's that." He tuned out, watching Sam watch Petty.

"Hey, look. Um, we can leave," Daniel set down his unfinished beer and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Cool your jets, bro. It's a public place. Besides we came for steak, we're having steak." Jack habitually peeled the label off his bottle.

"So we take it back to your place or mine." Daniel reluctantly sat down but failed to relent, "watch a movie or play chess, crazy eights, fish . . ."

Jack tipped his beer to his lips and chugged half the bottle, his gaze riveted on his partial view of Sam who was smiling affectionately at Petty again. Dang!

"Or sit here and watch you wallow in self pity."

"Problem?" Jack glared over his beer, noting the whiteness of his knuckles that painfully gripped the bottle's neck.

"Not until now." The linguist's eyes darkened with apprehension.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"Go to your happy place." He reached out and playfully slugged the younger man's jaw, before reverting to his own sad state of mind.

Daniel muttered.

"You're still ticked because I didn't assign you to the Atlantis project."

"Was. Actually glad you didn't." Daniel smiled around his bottle.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah. We're getting pretty serious."

"Glad one of us is getting lucky, Space Monkey." Jack winced.

Daniel dismissed his jest. "Wish I had my digital camera, coz, you've got that, 'I'm going to beat the shit out of someone' look. If your face gets any tenser it's going to crack."

"I'm not tense!" He tried to un-scrunch and failed.

Daniel rolled his eyes, snorted then sipped his beer.

"Okay, maybe a little." His beer sloshed in his bottle as he clanked it onto the table. Jack breathed in and exhaled unable to ease the knots he felt when he was about to fire his P-90 at a snakehead. "As for wanting to kick someone's butt, yeah, the thought crossed my mind." A lot. He unconsciously glanced at Petty.

"But it's taken years to get us back on O'Malley's welcome list, so I'll behave." He winked, the left curve of his mouth curling skyward for Daniel's benefit. Yeah, he could do this. He could sit in the same restaurant watching the woman he loved rub noses with her jerky boyfriend. Like heck he could! He finished the beer and signaled the waitress and changed to his favorite tapped brew of Guinness. If he were getting smashed, he would spare no expense. He ordered another round. Heck, he hadn't gotten hammered since . . . he found Carter humming in the elevator. That time Teal'c had been there for him.

"Eight A.M. staff briefing tomorrow." Daniel offered casually.

"Yep."

"Thought I'd remind you."

"Yep."

"As Base CO you need be there."

"Yep."

"You're giving the briefing, I mean."

"Yep."

"Guess I'll be driving and pouring you into bed, crashing on your sofa, dragging your sorry Irish butt out of the house in the morning."

"Yep."

"Yep." Daniel conceded and downed another cracker.

Jack felt Danny's steady blue gaze. Knowing Jack well as he did, the linguist was no doubt digging a mental foxhole to burrow into. Ironically, a few years ago, his best friend would have walked off in frustration, mumbling about Jack being an emotionally repressed bullheaded ass. Not that the personality evaluation still didn't apply. The difference being Daniel no longer jumped ship. Nah, he'd see it through to the bitter end, which meant dealing with Jack's A.M. hangover. Yeah, that's what friends were for.

Obviously accepting his fate, Daniel leaned back in his chair and shook his chestnut brown head. "Since you didn't expound on your meeting with Sam today, I assume it didn't go well."

Jack snorted.

"Yeah, thought so." He squinted behind his glasses. "She left the mountain so fast, didn't even say goodbye."

"Ah."

"Um, you know, I really thought that song and dance in the elevator had cinched it for you with Sam. Sorry." He glanced to where the couple now held hands.

Jack noticed and grimaced. "Hey, so making a monkey out of myself doesn't cut it with her anymore." He shrugged, donning a tequila chaser. "Good night, my someone, good night," he whispered bitterly, recalling his farewell to her when he'd gone Ancient almost four months ago.

"But she told me and Teal'c . . ." Daniel shut up and winced.

"What?" Jack's head swung around and he looked intently at his best friend.

"I'm so not into breaking Sam's confidences." Daniel crossed his arms with resolve.

"Yeah, since when?"

Daniel replied by sipping his beer and toying with the appetizers of cheese dip and bread sticks on his plate.

"Danny, this is us here. Friends, pals, die for each other buds. Anything Carter told you about me won't go any further. Cross my heart hope to die." He made the symbolic gesture over his heart.

"Yes, well, it's not your death I'm concerned about. Teal'c wrath can be pretty scary. Like he never breaks a vow of silence to you or Sam. Believe me, I've tried to get him to spill." He blushed.

Jack snorted. Oh, yeah, nosy, but faithful Daniel had tried his best to get Teal'c to share what Sam had confided in the Jaffa. Unfortunately, so had Jack. At least Daniel gave Jack some nibbles of what his fried memory circuits refused to recall. Still, Daniel knew tons more than he led on and that pissed Jack off— royally! Which meant he had to employ another tactical maneuver on the linguist.

"Well, you're not T. I respect both of my best friends qualities especially yours, to spill whatever Carter's entrusted to you about her feelings for me. Have you any idea what you put me through when you ascended, not just personally but the awful wall it dumped between Sam and me? Without you as mediator I clammed up and pushed her further away."

"Hey there! Don't blame me for your inability to express yourself! You always shut down, Jack. Most of the time you're so repressed, it's like trying to suck water through sand. I'd say you came a long way while I was cloud surfing. The fact I'm sitting here holding your hand over Sam is a millstone in any psychoanalyst's evaluation report."

The waitress brought Jack's Guinness and put another one before Daniel.

"Yeah, well don't gloat too much, Daniel. This is one of those exceptions to my self-preservation rules. Which could be the last O'Neill confession we share," he said point blank, draining his brew and lifting the chaser to his lips, then slamming the glass upside down on the table for effect.

Daniel flinched. "You're so not going to let this go, are you?" He slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, muttering.

"Nope," Jack said against the Guinness' glass, settled back in his chair and waited. "I could make it a direct order, Doctor Jackson."

"I'm not Air Force," he shot back.

"Whatever." Dismissing him, Jack craned his head around a large middle-aged woman who blocked his view.

Daniel gapped when Jack shoved to his feet, sauntered over and whispered something to her. She giggled and immediately stood, taking the opposite chair.

What?" Jack settled back in his own and smiled innocently at Daniel who scratched his head in amazement.

"Care to share what sinful fib you just told that sweet, plump woman that not only has her smiling," he nudged his head, "but switching seats so you have a window with a view?"

"I don't fib, Daniel, I charm, remember?"

"The last woman you charmed broke things," he snorted.

Ignoring him, Jack met the older gal's engaging gaze, and then returned his attention to his friend. "Now where were we? Oh, I'm sure Doctor Weird would love to know who wined and dined Sarah in her office while I was still in the deep freeze. Who got champagne and whipped cream all over her leather chair and desk, not to mention the chocolate covered strawberry she found under her desk."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would," Jack countered with an evil glint. "And if you ever do the big nasty on my desk I'm putting in a requisition for a new chair and deducting it from your paycheck!" He shuddered as that scary vision of a butt naked Daniel skidded across his mind. However, a naked Sarah did make him smirk.

"No! Of course not." Daniel blushed.

"Fine! Still telling Were, um, Elizabeth, though."

"Okay! Geez, Jack, you're suppose to remember this stuff on your own."

"Yeah, well a little help from my friends helps, friend."

"And like we agreed, you're going to get minimum input from me, because I won't be responsible for you flipping out from memory overload. You agreed, Jack. I will give you hints and lead you into discussions that might trigger those missing events, nothing more."

"Oh, here we go again! For crying out loud, spill, Danny!"

"Sam's still madly, passionately hopelessly in love with you." He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a green cloth napkin, muttering beneath his breath, "Happy now?"

Jack's mouth dropped open, the snapped shut with a grunt. "Love to be, but, well, seeing is so not believing." He tipped his head at the couple sitting close enough to be mating. "More like she was in love with me. Past tense. Apparently my absence did not make the heart grow fonder. Just gave 'Mr. I Spy on my girlfriend,' the window of opportunity."

When Petty leaned over and kissed her cheek, Jack ordered two more beers with double chasers.

"Jack. I don't like him either, especially since he crashed the surveillance at my house."

"Crashed! It wasn't a garden party, Daniel. He ran an FBI check on Sam, stalked her, and then became privy to the highest military security secret in the world. I still can't believe Hammond gave Sam clearance to tell him. Can't believe she's still seeing the scum ball on that issue alone."

Sighing, Daniel toyed with the label of his second beer. "Getting drunk isn't going to fix this."

"Staying sober won't either." His appetite nose-dived as the pretty young waitress set his huge rare steak and baked potato in front of him. However when she proceeded to hit on Daniel it proved a humorous distraction from Jack's present morbid state. The blue-eyed stud muffin was just as oblivious to the college girl's blatant advances as he was most things not work related. Sighing defeat, the waitress's seductive smile panned out, as she stalked away no doubt wondering if she'd lost her touch.

"So, other than your yelling match this morning, have you really talked to Sam?" Daniel asked in an overt tone, splitting his hot potato with a fork.

"Geez, Daniel. We talk everyday. Other than today we get along fine. You've seen how we are on base and the few times I've gone on missions with SG-1. It's business as usual. We still watch each other's six. We talk small talk. We laugh. I flirt."

Daniel snorted. "Flirt? Not after you went Ancient."

"Daniel, I don't recall squat of the last few days before I went wacko Ancient. Loki said in order to hold all the data, the download process randomly cleared memory space in my brain, not to mention his little zip file program. Besides the crossword puzzle and babysitting Carter in her lab, the last thing I recall concerning Sam was deciding to court her after my weekend with Cassie. That's when I did that jackass song and dance number in the elevator. I don't even know how Sam reacted let alone if she mentioned it to me."

"Okay, what else?"

"We talked when Janet died . . ." Even cried together, and he wasn't about to share that with anyone, even Daniel. Nor when Sam came to his infirmary room and expressed she was glad he was okay, yeah that had been a hallmark moment for Jack. The anguished look on her tear stained face broke his heart but meant she still loved him. It was when he'd thought they were finally okay. Heck, he'd thought they'd taken it out of the freaking room that afternoon. Not! Would he ever understand Samantha Carter?

Never.

"I mean personal stuff, Jack." Daniel buttered a roll and bit into it.

"That was personal," he defended stabbing at his rare steak, watching it bleed.

Daniel grumbled and drew a breath. "Touch?"

"Hey, we do that. Given the limitations." He'd hugged her on base after he'd taken that staff blast when Janet died. Jack looked contemplatively at his food, not wanting to discuss the loss they still felt over Janet's death. So freaking unfair!

"That's not what I meant. I mean, well, you know?"

"No Daniel. But I'm sure you'd love to enlighten me."

Daniel grunted and rolled his eyes. "Teal'c's right, you and Sam deserve each other. Including all the misery you dump on one another. Any chance either of you are emotional sadomasochists?"

"Hey, good buddy, don't hold back on my account." Jack's features constricted again. He felt a headache coming on. Every time he tried to dig into his subconscious for missing events, he got one.

"Oh, I'm not. Unless you two have secrets that I suspect to some extent you do, neither of you connect anymore on a personal level, like you used to. You know the man woman stuff, that couples in love do."

"We have our moments." His flat expression sealed that discussion.

Daniel grumbled, "Well, I hope so or this is a complete waste of good steak." He gestured to Jack's untouched twenty ounces.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. His mind tripped back almost five years after being stranded on Edora for a hundred and one days. Man, he'd been a jerk to Sam. Especially, during and after she'd rescued him. Of course, his rudeness and avoidance had been guilt driven. He'd cheated on her and betrayed their lovers' relationship. Sam had worked day and night to bring Jack home and what did he do? He'd resigned to never going home and seeing her again. Then he got wasted just enough on homebrew moonshine that Laira who'd been chasing him since day one, finally had her way with him. One night. Heck, she'd wanted a baby, his baby. Jack loved kids and decided to make the best of what he had. What he had was second best, not Sam. He'd been such a heel.

Heck before they'd started to make love, Laira offered, "I know you are not in love with me, Jack. If it helps, you can call me by her name."

Jack had been appalled. Even he couldn't be that cruel or thoughtless.

Oh, yes he could. He'd never told Sam but that forgettable night wasn't as sexually climatic as she'd assumed. Again, he was cursed with impotency. However, Laira seemed understanding and Jack fell into a fitful alcohol induced sleep and dreamt of making love to Sam. Then, in the throes of a wet dream's mind blowing climax he screamed Sam's name.

When he'd jolted awake he found Laira straddling his hips and looking none too happy. He'd not penetrated her but had ejaculated between her thighs. Jack felt guilty and used that Laira had taken advantage of his aroused state. Unable to look at her, he'd muttered apologies and cursed himself. Laira proceeded to collect his spilled seed and then inserted it into her womb.

Jack made his way to the outhouse and vomited. When he returned, Laira sweetly insisted that in time, they would fall in love with each other and he would be able to make love without thinking about Sam. He wanted to believe her, but didn't.

Back home on Earth he drank himself into oblivion. The following night he incorporated his stealth black ops training and entered Sam's house to thank her for not giving up on him and apologize for how he'd treated her. Well, besides almost getting beaten to death with her baseball bat, he'd lived. Although he didn't confess he'd sort of made love to Laira, Sam was no fool. She'd seen and heard enough with his gallant attempt to accept responsibility for his indiscretion by asking Laira to return to earth with him. Laira, also no fool, didn't hold him back. He'd been forever grateful. Even more grateful Laira didn't get pregnant but had since married another and had two more children. Last he knew she was happy. Laira hadn't been anymore in love with Jack than he'd been with her. She'd just wanted his sperm bank. Not the most romantic turn-on.

So Jack spent the night with Sam and not on her couch. Platonic as it was, it was the best night's sleep either of them had had in months. And so it went. Whenever he couldn't sleep or the same with her, he'd steal into her house and into her bed and hold her according to their rules, which meant no _'sir'_, no _'Carter.'_ It also meant no hanky panky. Not that either one of them didn't occasionally try. He grinned. Fortunately when one was weak the other was strong. Thank God, neither had yet to be weak at the same time.

And then one day he found her key on his desk with a Post-it-Note. _'Use me.' _A smirk flickered over his lips. Unfortunately the last two years such wonderful nights had become fewer, and then came to a screeching halt after her last Prometheus mission. Dang if he could remember why? That sure didn't have anything to do with going Ancient. No, he was pretty certain he'd made a decision to let her fly. Talk about dumb!

Other memories surged forward. The year before Daniel's return, when Jack went through withdraw from Baal's torture chamber. An ascended Daniel got him through the physical agony of being killed and then revived over and over again, but it was Sam who patched him back together after his return. To this day, no one knew the hell he'd put her through or that she never complained, even when he shoved her away or had become physically violent. They'd spent a month alone at his cabin during that healing process. Only one other person knew of their whereabouts and to this day, Jack would be forever grateful how Hammond turned a blind eye and never once asked what happened between them. The General had been just thankful to have his 2IC back.

Most would have assumed they had made love during that private downtime, no doubt Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, even Janet had. Considering what a basket case he'd been, sex was the farthest thing on Jack's mind. However, as he improved and held Sam in his bed every night, his libido returned, stronger than ever. Talk about nasty withdraws symptoms. He faked it for over a week just to have her close. But the last night when his CO head battled his heart and physical desires, Jack realized they couldn't do any more overnighters. He was could no longer trust himself to be in an intimate setting with his 2IC. Furthermore, Jack's demons still plagued him. He feared for Sam welfare.

That changed things between them, because instead of explaining his rash and more than cool behavior, he ended up pushing Sam away from him on all levels, especially emotionally. A few months later, Jack went AWOL off world to confront the emotional demons Baal had inflicted on him. Demons that had threatened to not only drive Jack crazy but to harm Sam in the process. Sam broke regulations and came after him. Yeah, well that was another Jack and Sam adventure that was eventually resolved. Still, Jack suspected had they continued down their intimate route, he'd not be sitting here with Daniel. Nope it would be Sam. On the other hand, he'd probably be retired or court-martialed.

Love sucked!

Then there was the night Sam got drunk before he went Ancient. Yeah. Wasn't that a delightful eye-opening walk down the yellow brick road? As her CO, he got called to remove her from O'Malley's. How come he remembered and Sam didn't. Oh, yeah, she'd been snookered, hosed up real tight. Maybe that was for the best. On the other hand, it had revealed what Jack had been clinging to, that Sam had relational issues and through it all, he, Jack O'Neill, was still her safe bet. It had given him hope. Still did. Not to mention the hot pink souvenirs he possessed from that memorable night.

Jack grinned smugly.

Daniel frowned, obviously pondering what he was thinking.

In its own weird warped way, Janet's death had reopened the closed door between him and Sam. That horrible night, they'd spent on his roof deck watching the stars until dawn. Falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch while Cassandra slept in Jack's bed. The numerous times he could no longer count when even after Sam and Cass settled into a routine at Sam's house, she'd call because she couldn't sleep. He'd drive the twenty-minute trip and spend the night, holding her, comforting her and taking comfort in being with her anyway he could. And in between it all, she played long distance kissy face with Petty, while Jack could only hold her. One day, Jack couldn't handle it anymore. After Cassandra returned to college, he stopped calling or making unannounced visits, let alone overnighters. All because, one night he got a heavy dose of Petty, amazing, what you can ignore as long as you don't have to see it.

Jack had been drinking and thinking about Sam, about them. No, he wasn't drunk, but he couldn't sleep. So without calling he drove over around 2200 hours. Sure, it was a weekend and he'd seen Petty's car in front of her house. Sam had told Jack Friday afternoon Petty was driving up for the weekend. Her way of saying, don't come by, even for a platonic chat.

Using his key, Jack opened the door and entered stealthy. He'd expected to find them making out or doing the nasty in bed. He refused to call it making love. At which point he was going to tell Carter to take a flying leap and then knock out Petty's headlights. Instead, Petty was snoring on the couch fully dressed, a half a bottle of Lime Vodka in his hand. Hosed. When Jack tried to enter Sam's bedroom, he found it locked. Why would she lock her bedroom door and keep her lover out? He figured they'd had fight. He'd actually hoped it had been about him, but didn't bet on it.

Still seeing the drunken slime ball on her couch, correction, Jack's couch did not set well. He'd bought it for Sam two years before after a drunken Jonas puked on it. Jack slammed the door on his way out but not before tossing the key on her foyer floor. The next Monday at work, Sam never said a word. Nada. That's when the door to their _'room'_ got locked again, which also meant no more midweek _'Closet'_ dates. The fact Sam did nothing about it, further aggravated him.

A week later, in his wise Jaffa way, Teal'c told Jack that finding Petty on the couch was a good sign, told him to get his act together and court the woman he loved. So Jack did. Three weeks before he went Ancient, Jack asked her to lunch in the commissary. From that moment on, they shared their meals together, joked and exchanged long intimate gazes. He started bugging her in her lab, babysitting as she called it while she worked long into the night. He became generous with his back rubs and lingering flirtatious touches. Started leaving her favorite Godiva chocolate on her desk. But their comfort zone of being alone with each other outside base remained zilch! Unnerving, in fact.

He suddenly recalled Carter coming to his house one morning. He'd been surprised, unnerved and outright happy. She'd been alone and—

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hah hum . . .Earth to O'Neill." Daniel coughed. "We were talking touching, ten minutes ago and your food's getting cold." Waving a fork at Jack's full plate.

Uh? Oh! Jack blinked surprised how long he'd been reminiscing. "You mean lately?"

"That was the idea." Daniel had finished most of his steak and potato.

"I've done everything but kiss her stupid, Danny. Can't do that now, can I?" his voice sounded prickly even to him. Nope can't break the stinking, freaking, lousy regulations!

Daniel glanced up from his steak platter then snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "Hey came across an interesting courtship ritual of the inhabitants of PX3-009 that sort of fits your and Sam's relationship. Even mentioned it to Sam awhile back." He winked a blue eye at Jack.

"Is this going to be one of your message in a sermon or a lesson in an even longer parable within a parable thingy?" Jack sighed and dropped a lump of butter on his cold potato and attacked it, visualizing Petty's face melting on the other end like the witch in the Wizard of Oz.

"No lecture. You and Sam are in a unique relationship."

Jack sniffed a breath and offered his 'no duh' look. He saw the A typical glazed expression settling over Daniel's lean face. Here we go again, he thought, another Daniel lecture.

The linguist's glasses slithered down the bridge of his nose for the hum-tenth time, which annoyed the heck out of Jack. He leaned over the table and shoved them back in place. Daniel nodded thanks. Hey, that's what friends were for.

"See, Jack, you're stuck in this really warped courtship. Last I counted, eight years worth of hands off, no French kiss stuff. I don't understand why of all people you haven't broken the stupid rules and married Sam somewhere, somehow. Made it legit." He stuffed a piece of steak into his mouth and chewed, oblivious to Jack's dumbstruck expression that had now caught fire. "I mean if ya married, you could well—despite the regs, be together intimately. At least I would."

The brainy twit! Was that a contradiction or double negative?

Jack scratched the back of his neck and tried to get a handle on his temper and the conversation. See, he couldn't remember if he'd reminded Daniel about their marriage on Chulak four years ago. If he had, the linguist was so not giving out any hints, unless this was one?

"Maybe, we are married, Daniel, just not on Earth." Jack watched for a kink in the younger man's armor. "I'm just saying . . ."

Thoughtfully, Daniel gnawed a carrot stick and glanced to where Sam sat jawing with Pete. "Yeah, even if you were hypothetically, already married on a planet called Chulak four years one month three days ago . . ."

"With our two best buddies as witnesses." Jack caught Daniel's mischievous glint and held it, until Daniel grinned and then broke Jack's momentary high.

"You've wasted too much time, Jack, especially if as I suspect you never made love to her before going Ancient. I mean had you done that, she would never have gone window shopping, let alone try out new merchandise."

"Shopping? Merchandise?"

"Yeah. Geez, Jack. I know Sam's sense of morality. So do you. If you had at least consummated your marriage, she'd never have left you, least not without strong motivation. Sam's not the cheating type. Really, really stupid if you ask me."

'Oh,' Jack's mouth formed the word. Sure he'd thought about, realized it. Trouble being it was too little too late. Having Daniel shove it down his throat did not help. "Well that's one question I didn't ask you especially the stupid part. Besides according to Carter, time's relative." Jack wished Teal'c were here instead of visiting his son Rya'c on Chulak. The wise Jaffa would never voice such an asinine remark at least to Jack's face.

Jack withheld yelling, 'you're an idiot, Space Monkey,' and said with strangling patience, "Must I re-remind you, that it was a mutual decision? One of respect for each other's career and the Air Force's code of ethics."

"Since when did your career become a decision factor in anything relative?" Daniel sassed, leaned forward and challenged, "Let alone your career? Heck, I know all about those IOU's Hammond has on you. You're a walking court martial time bomb!"

Jack dropped his fork, and scrubbed his hands over his face into his military cut and then down the back cords of his neck. Oy! Definitely tense. "You're right, I don't give a rat's ass about mine, but I do when it comes to Carter's. I'm not going to jeopardize her military future. She's this close," he pinched his thumb and index finger together, "to being promoted to full Colonel.

"Furthermore, Doctor Jackson, Anubis may be history, but last I checked, the Goa'uld little league is still up to bat, not to mention the nasty Replicators and there's the Atlantis team. We haven't a clue if they are alive or dead! So to put it in laymen's terms, we still can't officially date, let alone contemplate marriage until these freaking fires are snuffed out."

"Jack, none of the above mentioned fires are going away soon. Even if they do, there will always be more fires."

"Fine! I'll retire or something. Coz, as CO of the SGC I'm forever Sam's CO!" '_You geek!' _Jack pushed his plate away trying not to look at Carter, but did. They were talking seriously now and Petty no longer grinned like the deceitful parasite he was. He looked rather pale actually, like a vampire's victim. Jack glanced at Sam. She didn't look much better. Crap!

Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Jack's testy expression. "Yes, Jack, you're the SGC's CO."

"Temporarily," Jack emphasized, looking back at him.

"Yeah, well tell President Hayes that."

"I have and things are going to change."

"Really." Daniel's brows arched with curiosity. "So you've convinced Hayes to let Hammond return?"

"Let's just say, I'm working on it. I want the Alpha and Beta site commands and I intend to get them, which would then get Carter out from under me."

"Um, I thought you wanted just the opposite. You know, Sam under you and . . . " Daniel grinned at his ill placed humor.

Jack was so not smiling.

"Sorry." Daniel coughed. "Well, until then, Sam's still your 2IC."

"Brilliant deduction, Watson."

"Hey, even if I disagree, I respect your joint decisions not to act on your feelings for each other all these years. But because you have not talked about your dysfunctional love affair in so long you're both royally screwed up."

"Geez, do you have to use that word?" Jack asked tersely and downed his fourth chaser, still waiting for the light-headed affect that would make their mess more tolerable.

"Which one, dysfunctional or scr . . ?"

Jack glowered and slammed the shot glass on the table.

"Whoops. Sorry, again."

"No you're not. And I'm definitely not getting screwed by Sam, well, not literally." Although he bet Petty was. "Screw love. Love sucks! Love's blind. Love makes the world go round. Love is highly overrated. La la la la!" He attacked the cold, dead Angus, the knife's blade clanking loud against the metal steak plate.

"Huh?" Daniel looked at him, trying to connect the dots of clichés.

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"Look, a lot happened between you and Sam before you went totally Ancient, especially that weekend and while we were defeating Anubis. But like I said before, Thor and Loki insisted we are not to interfere, that you remember on your own."

"Great another crossword puzzle! Like I never finished the last one." Crossword puzzle? Hey, where did that come from?

"Um, Jack you did." Daniel smiled big time.

"Ah." Gaping, he looked up. "Really."

"Yeah. Sam's got it. So, cool, you remembered that on your own."

"For crying out loud, you can tell me that, but the important stuff . . ." He squeezed his eyelids shut.

"Jack, that puzzle is very important—to both of you."

"It is? How?"

"Sorry. You agreed to Thor's terms when Loki deprogrammed you. It's got to go down this way or you could suffer adverse reactions, even setbacks."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda!" Jack mocked in his crusty kick butt tone. "I didn't experience any memory loss the first time, except the Ancient stuff."

"Yeah, but this time you did because the download was different. You're different."

"How?" he whined.

Daniel waved his hands in exasperation. "Oh, I don't know, Jack, you healed Bra'tac's life threatening injury. Went telepathic with Sam and Teal'c."

Jack squirmed.

Daniel smirked and squinted through his glasses. "Yeah I know you read my mind too. So can you still do that? Huh?"

"You tell me." He wiggled his brows and smirked. Yeah, he could, but he hadn't employed it so far. Mainly, because he feared he'd abuse it.

"See! See!" Daniel got excited and bolted upright in his chair pointing at Jack.

Jack frowned. Yep, those three beers had finally diluted the linguist's gray matter. Next, Daniel would balance an orange on his bottleneck or declare Teal'c the deepest person in the world. Um, where did that come from? Jack scrubbed his face in confusion.

Daniel continued to blabber, "Besides the fact that your brain wave patterns are way off the chart level for normal activity because you now use an additional twenty-five-percent of your brain than the rest of us mere mortals. And your physical endurance level is that of a thirty-five old man in excellent shape, mind you."

Jack gulped. He'd forgotten those medical findings.

Daniel turned down right sarcastic. "But on a personal level, knowing you as well as I do, No, I can't point to it and say there it is exactly. But I sense it, feel it. So do others. You, well, sometimes you know things before they happen."

"Oh, pleezze Daniel, that's my keen intuitive O'Neill nature, that old gut instinct."

"Yeah, so you've always had that, but this is well, spooky." Daniel did his whole body tremor thingy. "And sometimes when get mad you—"

"I make things move, walk through walls."

"Yeah. Wow, you can walk through walls too!"

Jack sniffed a breath then chuckled. "You're such a sucker."

"Not funny, Jack. You were there when Loki said you'd been altered by the download. A little bit like Anubis, part Ancient, part human only in a good way. And that it'd take time for you to discover your new abilities and control them. He even said you wouldn't age like the rest of us. That it'd take four to five years for you to physically age one human year. Man, you're going to outlive us all and still be older than me!"

Frustrated, Jack finger combed his hair. They'd had this warped conversation so many times, Jack had lost track. Ironically, even if it was true, which Jack doubted, it clearly disturbed Daniel. Heck, he didn't feel any different. Same old ache and pains, same what day is this short term, memory loss. Nope, far as Jack was concerned, nothing had changed. He glanced over at Sam and sighed. Nada.

"Danniel, I might have experienced some significant enlightenment as you call it even retained them as Loki insists, but I put my BDU's on one leg at a time. I still eat cake, drink my Guinness warm, and have the need to pee on a daily basis. Furthermore, I'm still in love with Carter. And that's who I want to talk about, know about!"

"Okay," the linguist groused. "All I can say is there's more than meets the eye. Because you haven't, umm, had total recall, Sam's trying to give you space."

"Oh, she's giving me space alright like the entire freaking galaxy."

"Jack, Sam's more in love with you than ever. Pete's just a convenient diversion since she got trapped on the Prometheus and did that whole hallucination thing and unfortunately still is."

"Oh, and like I wasn't worried sick and little impatient while she was out there trying to save herself and the crew?"

"Umm, I recall you being more along the lines of a rude S.O.B. Practically chewed my head off in the elevator."

"Funny. Still you didn't see me dump her for another woman, when she returned. Heck I'd like to know just what happened out there to turn her off from us?" Jack grew more bitter, "And then," he waved his fork for emphasis, "When she snapped out of the coma, I was there for her and as always, the first face she saw."

"Oh, yeah you were there for her alright. She called you, Jack, and you said something stupid, like 'Excuse me?' in your CO 'bite me' tone."

"Hey. how'd ya know that?"

"I was outside the door."

Jack glared. "Nose out of joint again?"

"Actually, waiting to come visit her. But you'd hogged the room."

"Oh. Well that. So what's the name thing got to do with anything?"

"Geez, Jack sometimes you're so thick!"

"Hey, hey, hey . . .she took me off guard. Actually scared the crap out of me if you want the truth. And I wasn't harsh, just tired and surprised."

"You do like her to call you Jack."

"Yeah, but not when two of the grapevine nurses are standing within earshot." He dragged a hand through his hair.

"Oh, didn't know that." Daniel nodded. "So you ever tell her?"

"Well no, didn't seem important. Baked her a cake."

"Just shoot me!" Daniel shook his head and groaned.

Jack ignored him. "Hey, at the, 'Carter's Back Home Party,' which I hosted, instead of Sam talking to me which might I add, I encouraged, a week later she's dating an Irishman with a four letter name. Talk about cliché!" Holding the bottle's neck between two fingers he drank deep.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious to everyone but Sam. Even Janet saw what she was doing."

"Is doing," Jack corrected, shoving a forkful of buttered potato in his mouth and stealing a glance across the room. Petty looked mad. Jack wondered if the cop had spotted them, and was now flinging ludicrous accusations at Sam? Her lips drawn tight, brow furrowed, she was shaking her pretty blonde head. Jack knew that trade Carter pissed off look. He felt his blood pressure soar higher.

"For Sam's sake, I've really tried to like that smarmy jerk," Jack muttered to himself more than Daniel.

"I know." Daniel consoled him. "You've been a model citizen, Jack. In fact, you're handling it far better than I would."

"Excuse me?" Jack's mouth dropped open. Not often Daniel complimented him.

"Yeah, I'd probably have decked him at the stakeout, although being the considerate, caring diplomat I am, I'd have waited until he left the infirmary. Course I did give him my two cents worth."

"Which was?" Jack leaned forward flabbergasted that Daniel hadn't shared this with him earlier or was this, another memory lapse?

"Told him, I had four best friends and she was one of them." Daniel grinned with manly pride. "Also said—"

"What?"

"That she was in love with my #1 best friend and it was just a matter of time before she got her senses back. So in the meantime, if Pete so much as hurt her, I'd personally hand him over to the Goa'uld."

"Did not?" Jack sounded incredulous but smug.

"Did too."

"If you start singing, 'That's What Friends Are For,' I'm out o' here."

Daniel smirked. "And then there's Teal'c. He marched into the room and threatened Petty with his staff weapon even aimed it at him!

"Crap! No!" Jack gawked. "Why, that loyal old warrior! Makes me proud to call him friend."

"And then he said he was Sam's official guardian."

Jack smiled. After Daniel ascended, Teal'c had pledged his allegiance to care for Sam, in the event anything ever happened to Jack.

Daniel was still babbling, "So if Pete emotionally or physically harmed her, Teal'c would personally deliver him over to her CO, Colonel O'Neill, who would make him die a thousand deaths and revive him in a sarcophagus—I don't think Pete realized you were the other man, at least then—Nor had he any idea about the thousand deaths and the sarcophagus—But Teal'c made his point."

"So, Teal'c told you?"

"Nah, we planned it. I went first and he went second. I heard it all." He grinned.

"You two are so fricking loyal it's scary to call you friends." Jack snickered. "Lucky I hadn't been there. It would never have gone down!"

"Hey, that's why we waited until you left."

"Threatening a civilian with a weapon no less! How'd T get his staff weapon out of the Weapon Room without consent?"

Daniel looked away.

"Danny?" Jack growled.

"Hammond."

"Geez Louise!" Jack didn't know if he should be happy or mad.

"So let me guess. Hammond and Janet did an encore too?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jack's gaping mouth refused to shut.

"Still don't know what George said to him, but Janet said it was short and sweet and that he was speaking for Sam's father. Something like, "General Jacob Carter knows exactly whom his daughter will marry and it sure won't be an Irish substitute who stalks his baby daughter and jams his nose into top military affairs. As for me, the only reason I'm being civil to you is because Sam's my goddaughter!"

Jack grinned. Yeah, as much as Jacob intimidated him at times, he, oh so, loved Dad. Loved George.

Daniel kept talking. "And apparently Janet was giving him a shot in the rear when she said, "I don't know who you are, Mr. Shanahan, but Sam's my best friend and is a bit confused right now sorting her life out. I know she's not in love with you, because she's in love with one of my best friends. And soon as she realizes that, no one else will do. She's going to drop kick your ass back to Denver."

"Bless that Godly saint!" Jack beamed. "And don't think I didn't want to do just that to the lowlife." Jack's gaze locked with Daniel's blue one. "Still do!

"So you ever talk to him, I mean, besides the times she brought him to the cookout and the SCG party?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I was a lot more civil than you or anyone else you just mentioned."

"Because you're Sam's CO?"

"Well there's that." He picked at his potato. "He knows there's more between Sam and myself than friendship, especially after what you and Teal'c told him. I'm surprised he hasn't used it against me, but then that would incriminate Sam." His eyes narrowed. "Either way he's a deceitful bastard. Worse, she's no idea. Says he showed up at the stakeout, coz he was concerned for her. Concerned my ass!"

"Got that right." Daniel drained his beer. "So, you going to tell Sam he ran a trace on her?"

"Nope."

"Any idea what an advantage you'd have if she found out?"

"Yep. Exactly why no one including you, T, or George will utter one bad word about the ratfink to her."

"Don't worry we're still honoring your request." Daniel shook his head. "But she knows I don't like him."

"Daniel."

'Hey, has nothing to do with you. He bugs me."

"Well, try harder, at least around Sam." Jack sniffed and pushed away from the table and his unfinished meal, stretching his legs.

Across from him Daniel closed his eyes and blew out an aggravated sigh. "As always there's got to be some illogical reasoning to your psychosis, Jack, just this time I don't get it."

"Excellent. The most important thing to me is that Sam's happy. Petty apparently fits that bill. So one of three things happens, either Sam finds out herself about his shady behavior or Petty slips up and hangs himself out to dry. Or worse they live happily ever after and I go fishing — alone. In all fairness to Petty, he does seem to love her. And despite what you all believe, Sam obviously cares for him." He refused to use the word love. Jack smiled at the plump woman who'd given up her seat for his view.

"Not a chance," Daniel muttered

"Hello! Anyone home in Daniel's cluttered head? They're still together, pal."

"Nah, that's just smoke screen. They haven't been, well, you know, for a long time."

"No, Daniel, I don't know. By all means enlighten me." He propped his chin on his hand, his eyes glowing with perverse interest.

"Gosh, Jack, I'd at least thought you'd realized . . ."

"What?"

"Sam cut him off romantically right after Janet died and you got hit with the staff blast, if not before. According to Cassie, the first time was a one-night stand. Cassie swears Sam didn't even enjoy it, because he wasn't you, Jack."

"Speculation isn't actual." Jack noted dryly. "Especially from a wide-eyed romantic teenager."

Daniel arched his brows. "Man, you sound more like Sam every day."

"Your point?" Still, Jack did the math, which meant a good four or more months since she and Petty had done the nasty. Once! Yeah, that he could live with, almost. His jealous male ego still ached.

"Argh!" Daniel vented and pulled at his hair. "While you were recovering from your broken ribs, Sam, Teal'c and I were on assignment together. You know, that Goa'uld hybrid clone?"

"Sorta. Never got the memo." Jack nodded and downed a breadstick.

"Well, Pete called her cell and she got mad. Of course, his timing sucked as we were about to be blown to kingdom come."

"Ahh, yes, the proverbial Goa'uld time bomb scenario. What was that, the third one this year?"

"Yes something like that. Hey, will you let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Pete said something and Sam basically replied, 'If you aren't willing to accept that I have changed my mind and want to wait until I get married then that's your problem, Pete.'"

"Hopeful as that sounds, that doesn't mean they were talking sex, Danny Boy." Jack stared at his plate again, feeling a gut ache coming on. He could use some Tums.

"Ah, when she told him she'd buy him a blow-up doll, pretty much filled in any speculation on my end." Daniel chuckled and winked. "And Agent Barrett's, who by the way has a huge thing for Sam."

"He does?" Jack frowned.

"Chill, Jack. Barrett's not in the running."

"Sweet." Jack's face lit up.

"I suspect she's willing to wait it out for you, Jack. But . . ."

"Oy! Another but, butt joke."

"Jack, Sam's insecure right now. She doesn't believe you're seriously in love with her anymore. Figures the download changed your feeling for her. And that's why you accepted the SGC CO position."

"Geez, Daniel, some brain matter might have been rearranged in Jack O'Neill, but his feelings for Samantha Carter remains stronger than ever. Heck, I danced and sang like a fool." He rhythmically clanked a fork against his bottle to the music playing in the background.

"And that could be the problem. You were oh, so, not serious, witty, smart-assed Jack O'Neill."

"Hey I have my serious moments," he said at length, slowly lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. "Like when I'm taking out a mother ship of snakes, blowing up replicators. Course, in my newest position, it means reading stupid memos but I can be serious about that too, when I gotta. Better yet, watching my Simpsons collection and walloping your rear end at checkers or chess. All serious stuff."

Daniel set down his fork, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack knew that look.

"A ah." He nodded and then leveled his gaze on his friend. "But that's who I am, Daniel. And that's who I thought Sam fell in love with once upon a time." Almost tens year ago.

"Course she did. Just like the rest of us who'd follow your maverick heart to hell and back." He wiggled a brow.

"Why Daniel, is there something you haven't told me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes with disgust. "I was trying to make—"

"A point, I know. So, what has my award winning Gene Kelly impression to do with your alien courtship ritual thingy?"

"Actually nothing."

"Oh. Okay." Jack scratched his jaw in confusion and played with his food, then glanced over at the younger man.

"Okay, it does. Maybe you need to openly make a fool out of yourself. You know a public declaration with witnesses?"

"Let me get this right, Daniel, you want me to make it a legit court martial offense?"

"Oh, yeah . . .No! Sorry . . . Dumb, dumb idea."

"Very dumb." Jack sighed, wishing there was a plausible way to pull it off. "So about this alien courtship ritual."

Daniel's eyes brightened again. The linguist so loved talking alien cultures. Jack so loved not listening.

"Well depending on the situation, the couples are betrothed for years. During that time they can only see each other with an escort. They cannot touch, kiss or discuss their feelings for each other, although I was told there's some stolen necking."

_Well we've had those._ Jack smiled fondly, tracing a happy face from a wet bottle mark on the table's top with his finger.

"Otherwise, they can only use body language and eye contact to express their love. Worse, they must remain celibate during this period, an apparent test of their fidelity to each other. Only once the elders decide they have endured enough can they consummate their union, binding their marriage. Sound familiar?"

"Welcome to my world." Jack urged him on and found his appetite returning.

"Furthermore infidelity and divorce are like zilch in their culture."

"Hum, this courtship thingy sounds better and better." Jack chewed on his cold steak.

"Like Earth, on PX3-009 there are more men than women. Before a couple becomes legally betrothed, there is a courtship period in which two men pursue and compete for the same woman."

"So like they fight hand to hand, box, duel what?" He might like this kind of dating.

Daniel snickered. "No they use what is called a branding method."

"Ouch. Love really does hurt." Jack grimaced, wondering just what body part got seared.

"Not the hot poker method. We'd call it branded by a kiss or sealed by a kiss."

"The men kiss each other? That's just wrong on so many levels." He shuddered.

"Jack!" Daniel was getting frustrated.

"Fine." He shoved a piece of bloody meat around his plate, contemplating Petty's accidental death by a dull steak knife. The shower scene from Psycho flashed through is mind. Yes!

"I swear someone told me to do that branding thingy while I was going Ancient . . .for some reason I keep thinking it was Jonathan, yeah that's who—"

"For pity sakes, Jack, let me finish!"

"Hey, don't have a bird," he groused and waved a hand for Daniel to continue.

"First off, the culture endorses equality between men and women, even in the mating ritual. The female instinctively seeks a dominant male who will challenge and respect her on all levels but also love and defend her to the death. The male desires the same attributes in the female. The male that best displays his integrity, prowess, masculine strength, virility and confidence and kisses her stupid determines the woman's choice of a mate."

"Kisses her stupid?" Jack whispered, "Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes, but in this case his kiss binds their betrothal. Apparently, during the kiss there literally is a physical chemical reaction between them."

"Well we humans have that too, right."

"Yeah, but this is different, with us it's mostly emotional and the sexual chemistry is temporary. With humans sexual attraction can happen between more than two people at any given time."

"You mean they don't look at the opposite sex afterward?" That was just plain boring.

"Didn't say that. It's just they have no desire to pursue anyone else."

"Oh, well that I understand." Did he ever.

"They are eternally sealed to one another. With the Uni'tar there is one life mate. Unless one dies, of course, then the chemical bond between them is dissolved. That initial kiss binds them physically, mentally and emotionally. They actually can't live without the other person staying close, at least not very long."

"Now that's commitment. Although it could get a little confining don't you think?" Jack always needed his space.

"Not to them. And it's not like they are connected at the hip. By being close, I mean communicating."

"Great. Another thing I don't do well," he groused.

Daniel snorted. "Jack, you may be a man of few words, but your dumb actions always make up for it."

"Thanks. I think." He winced.

"Anyway, if the couple is meant to be permanently joined, it happens through their kiss and the woman is acknowledged as his, and he, hers. In fact if they are physically compatible a chemical fusion thing happens before the kiss. See the guy breathes on the girl and —"

"Time out!" Jack waved his hands. "This is all fine and good for the Unisons but we don't have that permanent chemical exchange happening here."

"Ah, Jack, I disagree."

"Why?"

"Because I know something you don't know . . ."

"What?"

"The Uni'tar are direct descendents of the Ancients. And you have their chemical makeup in your DNA."

"So?"

"So, if Loki's theory's correct and you and Sam are physically and emotionally compatible you kissing her, could, well, brand you together."

Stunned by this revelation, Jack swallowed hard. "Let me get this right," his pointers directed traffic again. "You're saying my kissing Carter could make her mine forever?"

"Yeah, it's a long stretch, but possible."

"But we kissed before."

"But you didn't have this additional DNA string or the knowledge."

"So knowing makes a difference?"

"Apparently."

"Does Carter know?" He glanced over at her and grinned.

"Yes about your DNA matching that of the Uni'tar."

"Sweet. Tell me more."

"Well, when you do kiss her some of your DNA will be transferred to her and visa versa, which will link you together. And I'm still unclear in what respects. However, and here's the good part," Daniel rubbed his hands together, "The entire DNA transformation will take place when you two make love."

"Oy!"

"And that means what?"

"Don't know. I assume you'll kinda share a brain and body. You'll experience PMS first hand and Sam will know the uncomfortable feel of jock itch—"

"Crap!" Jack freaked.

"He, just kidding." Daniel laughed. "Actually I've no idea what it all involves. That'll require more research."

"You're scaring me here. How 'bout we talk about what you do know?"

"Okay. Sometimes the final encounters get pretty heated and I don't mean just physically. By the time it comes to a head the dominant male is normally ticked off because the female tests him by showing affection to his rival. Of course that thingy has nothing to do with the thingy going on here." He waved his beer in the air. "Right now. Between you and Sam . . . " Daniel trailed off, trying to be obvious and succeeding, "I mean."

Jack smiled around his forkful of cold potato and then looked back at Sam and Petty. Yeah, nothing like the thingy between him and Sam at all.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The Girl Is Mine – Paul Mccartney & Michael Jackson

"_Every night she walks right in my dreams Since I met her from the start I'm so proud I am the only one Who is special in her heart __The girl is mine The doggone girl is mine I know she's mine Because the doggone girl is mine!"_

Fifteen minutes later, after paying the check, Jack and Daniel stood to leave. Jack turned in the opposite direction of the exit.

"Umm, Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Whereyagoing?"

"Need to pee," he mumbled quirking a brow.

"Oh." Daniel sighed. The restrooms were on the same aisle by Sam and Pete's table. "I should do that too." He gestured to follow.

"Daniel?" Jack halted and frowned.

"What?"

"Ya just went."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"So."

"Since ya're driving, go warm up the truck." Jack tossed him the keys.

"Behave."

"Yeah sure yabetcha."

"Ya right."

Shaking his head Daniel sat back down at their table. He'd have to see this to believe it. He couldn't help wonder just how far Sam's claws could reach and then flinched. "I hate when this happens."

"_I don't understand the way you think Saying that she's yours not mine Sending roses and your silly dreams Really just a waste of time __Because she's mine The doggone girl is mine Don't waste your time Because the doggone girl is mine!"  
_

Avoiding eye contact, Jack strolled right by their table to the men's room to do his business. He'd actually meant what he said, he wasn't going to start trouble, heck, he wasn't even going to acknowledge . . .

"General?" Petty stepped into the urinal stall beside him and unzipped his jeans.

"Petty—um, Paul . . .Pete." Jack turned and nodded with a strained smile. _If he asks, how's it hanging, I'll deck him._

"So how's it hanging?" Petty had the nerve to glance over the three-foot wall at Jack's crotch.

Hah! Too late for a sneak peek Jack zipped up his fly and thought, wouldn't you like to know?

"Fine," was all he could get out, as he went to the sink and vigorously scrubbed his hands, wishing someone would enter the restroom, so he could leave honorably. No such luck.

Of the four sinks to use, Petty took the one next to Jack. Okay, the guy's obviously got a bone to chew. Jack tore off the paper toweling, dried his hands, pitched the wadded paper and turned around. Petty stood staring at him.

"Come here often?" The younger man tossed his toweling, and blocked Jack's path.

"Apparently." He dug his hands into his tan Khakis and shrugged. "And you?"

"You're stalking, Sam."

Jack's mouth dropped open. _Close it, you idiot._ He did. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Everywhere we go you or one of your team buddies show up. Bad enough she has to work for you, O'Neill, but could you at least stay out of her private life, out of ours. You've got Sam so confused and upset, she's . . ."

"She's what, Shanahan?" Jack's eyes bore into him.

"Doesn't matter. It's our business not yours."

"See that's where you and I agree to disagree." Jack held up a hand. "If Carter's confused and upset over something I did or said, it's as much my business as yours. In fact, I'll go talk to her." He stalked past Petty, who snatched the sleeve of his leather jacket and jerked hard.

Jack swung around and glowered to where Petty gripped him and then at Pete. "Na ah, very expensive jacket. Don't want to make this grumpy old General mad, son."

Petty released him. "I forbid you to talk to her."

"Fine. Then she can talk. I'll listen." He kept walking. "I'm a real good listener."

"Then I'll forbid her to talk to you." Petty dashed in front of Jack for the door.

"_Forbid_?" Jack guffawed and made a face. "You actually use that word with Colonel Samantha Carter? Can I quote you on this? I mean the last man to _forbid_ her anything is now a mass of disembodied molecules in a wormhole. In layman's terms, he's shoving up daisies. Her former fiancée, former Major Jonas Hanson."

"I um . . ." He rubbed his lantern jaw and flinched.

Petty put on a macho 'I knew that' face. So crying pathetic.

"Just keep your distance, O'Neill, or I'll have you arrested for stalking, not to mention sexual harassment that will end your already dubious military career. And don't think I don't have the means to make that happen." He snapped his teeth and turned to leave.

That was it! Jack took one long stride forward and was in the shorter, younger man's face. "I've really tried to be the nice guy in this three ring circus and believe me, Shanahan, that's not my nature. If not for Carter, I'd have called you out long ago! So let's set the record straight, shall we?"

"Yeah, it's about time, old man!" Petty pulled himself up and glared back.

Jack donned his black ops mask that was so cold and emotionless he could have been a Goa'uld. "I'm not the one who ran Carter through an FBI security trace because you didn't trust her. Nor am I'm the one who followed SG-1 to a highly classified stakeout, endangering my team, the neighborhood, and then got shot in the process. And I'm not the one who bugged her phones and still monitors her email and Internet activity. Have I left anything out?"

Paling, Petty shook his head.

"Didn't think so. I also have the means to make things happen, Petty good buddy, old chum. Like, buddy with President Hayes. In addition, I don't give a rat's ass what you do to me, or my career. But if anything you use to convict me affects Carter or her career, you'll die a thousand deaths, understood?"

"So now you're threatening me?"

"Nope. Never threaten." Jack fought the urge to grab him, but that constituted intent to do physical harm. His former run in with Kinsey restrained him. "I follow through. And I never leave dangling participles."

Petty gulped. "Yeah, well, she's with me," he replied snidely. "I'm the one she's sleeping with, not you." He gloated.

"Well, there's that or is there?" Jack arched a dubious brow at the detective. He so wanted to go there but chose a more strategic route as years of discipline overrode his competitive nature. "As her CO, I know Carter's every moment, Petty boy. So like, that adds up to what with a long distance relationship? Six maybe eight hours every other weekend and that's being generous, especially these last five months. See, I'm the one she's with almost twenty-four seven. Carter and I have history. And I mean an intimacy that goes beyond the bedroom. We've literally been to hell and back, soared the galaxies together. I'm the one who is there when she's hurting physically, emotionally and mentally.

Jack stretched and flexed his weary shoulders. "I unconditionally accept her good and bad days and that just makes me hang on tighter. So what's her favorite movie and song? Oh, that's right, you don't like Gene Kelly movies. I do."

Petty's eyes rounded.

"Did you know she loves blue Jell-O over red, lots of garlic, hates raw tomatoes, sleeps in flannel Wonder Woman PJ's when you're not here, is allergic to brown mustard, cries over Beethoven's 5th symphony, loves the Simpsons." _Okay, so that last one was a stretch._ "Loves to fall asleep stargazing on my roof, in my arms. Geez, she's slept in my arms more than she'll ever in yours!"

Petty had turned pickled green with Irish resentment. Cleary, the man hadn't a clue and Jack didn't care that he'd shared more than he should have. He was a man-in-love on a mission. "The list goes on, Petty, but I won't bore you with Carter trivia 101." Jack turned to go, then spun back. "Like hell I won't! Sam's not just my 2IC she's my lifeline and I'm hers. I could get real nasty about now! I could tell you things about Carter and me that'd curl your toes and make you scream with envy. You think because you screwed her that you've got something I don't. Wrong! Just whose name does she call when she has nightmares? Whose phone rings when she's assaulted by war torn flashbacks she can never share with you? So does she call you, Petty?"

He stammered and looked at his shoes.

Jack snorted in victory. "Yeah, didn't think so, because it's me she runs to! Heck, you don't understand her warrior's heart or that she's one of this galaxy's foremost astrophysicists. Or far as I'm concerned she's a national treasure and she knows exactly how I feel! Geez, you're so freaking far behind the eight ball that . . ."

A toilet flushed and a nervous young man exited, glanced at them, and bolted without washing up. The men continued their tirade.

"You finished?" Petty countered with a red face.

"Hey. I've been waiting on this moment for months. By all means, knock yourself out, kid!" Jack swept his hand in mock invitation.

Petty's voice pitched in ridicule, "Sure, I know she worships the ground you walk on, old man, and depends on you far more than she should?" He gestured at Jack's gray hair and weathered face. "What Sam's got is the starry-eyed infatuation with an older man complex, which she'll outgrow now that I'm here. Yes, I've listened to her babble on about you for hours and I let her, because I love her that much. And if you really loved her, you'd have done something about it long before I came on the scene. You assume because you know her best, you can give her the happiness she deserves. Well, I can give her more, O'Neill, including extra years and those two kids she wants. All you've ever given her are heartache and promises you can't and don't intend to keep, old man!"

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair. His calm tone mocked Petty's previous outburst, "And you seem to have a hang-up on the fact I'm older. Sam and I discussed our age difference years ago. One freaking time." He held up a single digit. "That's how unimportant it is to us, especially Sam. But if you don't think so, by all means mention it to her." He smirked evilly knowing Petty would find his butt kissing grass. "And about those babies. You got short changed because she wants three point two kids. See, I got just as much juice to supply them as you do, and if I get my way there'll be six and their last names will be O'Neill!"

That made the guy gasp! To keep from strangling the moron, Jack stuffed his fists into his pockets and continued on a quieter tone that bordered on lethal, "Now, let me tell you about promises, lug nut. Since the first day she walked into my life I have loved her and promised to keep her safe and vowed it would be forever, no matter what the cost. And dang it, I've kept that promise."

Jack's hands directed traffic. "These hands and arms hold her when she's battered, frustrated, frightened or even just flipping ticked off, even if it's at me. You haven't a clue what Sam and I have. Never will. Let me simplify it for you. You might have her body, but the rest of the doggone girl is mine!" He turned to leave before he did something stupid like punch the flatfoot.

Before Jack reached the swinging door, Petty jumped him. Jack's reaction was second to breathing. The next Petty knew he was on his back, staring up with Jack straddling his hips with a viselike hold.

Fist raised to waste him, Jack growled without exhorting a breath, "And another thing, you don't want to piss me off!"

"Jack!"

"Well, hi there, Daniel." He glanced up at the opening door and grinned at the obvious. He'd not behaved.

"Ah, Jack . . ." Daniel tried to warn him, but Sam shoved by him and glared down at the two men.

"Sir! Pete!"

"Hey there, Carter." Jack felt additional color creep beneath his tan as he crawled off Petty, stood, and offered his hand to the downed man.

Petty refused and slithered to his feet.

"Pete, you all right?" She looked her boyfriend over, touching his face with concern.

"Of course." He jerked away, brushed his light brown hair back, straightening his shirt like the Alpha male he'd failed to be. Sam gave him an absent nod, turned and glared at Jack. Oy, he was so dead!

"General O'Neill how could you?" Her eyes flashed daggers and she did the air puffing thingy.

"It's not how it looks, Carter." For a moment, he dragged his eyes over her azure blue, spaghetti strap top that outlined her high, firm breasts, plunging cleavage and then the snug fitting black jeans that emphasized her leggy figure. Jack's mouth went dry.

"I'm sure he's right, Sam." Daniel stepped in as ringmaster.

Jack was still gawking at his girl um, woman. Well, so there were a few technicalities to be straightened out and confirmed by Sam, of course. Maybe he should kiss her here? Now? The urge was overwhelming, almost uncontrollable. Man, Daniel was right! He was one of those Uuiwhaevers.'

Daniel cleared his throat and addressed him, "So, tell us what really happened, Jack?" with his 'don't tell the truth' glint in his astute blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right." Jack winced. "Well umm, we were strolling out," he glanced at Petty whose stiff body language revealed he feared Jack would spill all. "Paul, umm Pete, here, was ahead of me. The floor's wet and he slipped." Jack shrugged. "I reached to steady him and next thing we knew, hey, we were kissing the floor and I landed on him." Jack managed a clipped smile for Petty. "Didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Petty's fairer complexion darkened. "No, I'm alright." He looked at Sam. "We really should get home," he emphasized, smiling at Jack, twisting the knife deeper. "Besides you have to work tomorrow, Hon."

Sam nodded, but her eyes locked with Jack's and she wasn't standing down. Geez, he could never lie to her. When he dropped his gaze it said more than any Za'tarc test. Hey, he'd finally remembered what that freaking test was really called! He so didn't want to look at her.

Sam's astute attention shifted to the dry floor. "Spill, sir!" Hands on her hips, she was in his face in the men's restroom. Her sweet breath warmed his lips.

A male customer opened the door looked at Sam, balked and left muttering about unisex bathrooms.

Jack glanced at Daniel who had set his butt on the sink counter, watching the scene before him. Obviously, all he needed was a tub of popcorn and a soda to be one happy camper.

Petty looked at his deck shoes again. Now would have been a good time for the honorable boyfriend to save face and confess. He didn't. Because he expected Jack to be as low and conniving as he was, as well as fearing Sam's wrath. The man was a butthead! He hadn't a clue how Carter thought. Jack did. Besides, wasn't there an integrity clause to that courtship branding thingy?

"Fine! Fine! You want truth, Colonel? We were verbally dueling over you, and then Mr. Mod Squad here jumped me. And this 'old man,' put him down!"

Holding his gaze, Sam nodded. Eight years of being in each other's face twenty-four seven did have it's advantages. Sam believed him. She turned and glowered at Petty. Her blue eyes were almost black now. Oh, yeah, Jack knew that look.

"You can't believe him?" He flustered.

Sam turned to Jack, but she was even more outraged with him, so much so Petty got lost in the shuffle. "Holy Hannah, sir, why won't you remember that night we spent together?"

"Our night together!" Royally pissed, Jack wasn't about to let her off easily. Before she could speak he stalked passed them and opened the door, "How the heck should I know? And why didn't you tell me about it? Ah, for crying out loud, why do I even bother? No matter what happened that night, you made your choice, long ago. You've both got my blessing! Live long and prosper or whatever the frick, Teal'c's always quoting!"

With a second thought, Jack turned and stomped back to Sam, leaning over until they were nose to nose, he purposely exhaled through his mouth, wondering if this chemical thingy was similar to Hathor's influence over men. Sam breathed in and swallowed. He saw her pupils dilate, sensed her pulse quicken. His own did the same, something was definitely happening. Way too weird!

Jack's voice darkened like a Goa'uld, "And one more thing, Colonel. Care to explain why he's Irish, government employed, and his first name has four letters like mine? A bit incongruous, don't ya think?" See, he could use big words too!

Sam's mouth dropped open, but no sound bites.

"Didn't think so." With that he turned, walked away calling, "Daniel, let's go!"

Proud of Jack beyond words Daniel leaped off the counter, shrugged at Sam and grinned. "Sometimes he's so deadly relative it scares the crap out of me." Then as he passed Pete, he whispered, "So be afraid, Petty, really afraid." With that, he strolled out after his friend, calling back to Sam, "See you in the morning, Sam. Betcha Jack's brings cake."

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sam stalked her bedroom floor for the um tenth time. What in the world was going on? She caught her image in the mirror and grimaced at the tired pale face looking back at her. Well at least she hadn't cried this time. Not like when Jack had gone Ancient. Man, she'd cried more that weekend than she'd had in the ten or eleven years they'd known each other.

No, this was so emotionally, mentally, physically, sexually overpowering, it was well warped! She was fixated on Jack O'Neill, always had been, but tonight something happened that went beyond bizarre. Finding Jack straddling Pete and about to whump the crap out of him was the best present her husband could have given her.

Jack O'Neill still loved her!

"Well, no duh, Sam," she sassed herself.

She was still hurt and confused. She'd gotten Jack back, but he was not only genetically altered he was royally jacked up!

Loki said it was just a matter of time before he remembered the personal issues and feelings that he'd experienced after going Ancient. So she'd been patiently waiting, but losing ground. It had gotten so emotionally tense at base between them Jack gave SG-1 a week downtime. Sam felt hopeful he was starting to remember the intimate software he'd forgotten from the download. Well that's what the demon on her shoulder kept telling her. Let's face it, if he had remembered, he sure would never have accepted the promotion to Brigadier General, well at least not as CO of the SGC which kept her under his chain of command. Would he?

This morning had almost blown up in her face. Jack was stubborn so was she. They'd said nasty things to each other, but that just reinforced how much she loved him and he loved her. If she hadn't left when she had, they would have torn each other's clothes off and consummated their marriage on his desk. Actually she'd fantasized that scenario more than once of late.

Downtime or not, Sam hadn't thrown in the towel. Before he went Ancient, she promised that if he forgot her or their night together she'd tell him. Well thanks to Loki, she couldn't. She couldn't confront Jack about their marriage and the future, but she had been in his face whenever possible. She had shown up every day this week to retrieve one item or another from her office or lab. The great thing was Jack only teased her about not obeying his order. She managed to poke her nose in his office a lot and helped him sort through the stack of files for SG-1 inventory memos and other important documents that got lost in his previous disorganized office.

Jack treated her to coffee, cake and Jell-O, a fifteen-minute break that took them ninety minutes to complete. During which she casually mentioned she was going to the Spring's Central Mall shopping Saturday afternoon to buy Cassie's birthday present. Of course, he ironically was doing the same. Although the fact Pete chose to pop in uninvited and accompanied her, hadn't helped. Or had it? The look on Jack's face had been explosive. She assumed he assumed she'd planned it. She hadn't. But she had planned tonight and had sent Pete packing for good! The man just wouldn't give up and settle on being platonic. Worse, she'd found three messages on her machine when she got home. Petty was beginning to give her the creeps.

Daniel had agreed to get Jack to O'Malley's. Of course the SGC steak connoisseur didn't need much elbow-twisting to visit their favorite steak joint. She couldn't believe how the night had gone. Fortunately, Jack hadn't caught her watching him watch, her. Pete, on the other hand had, and gone ballistic, accusing Jack of stalking her.

Sam laughed at his nonsense then realized he meant it. Well, this was the pot calling the kettle black! That's when she told him in no uncertain terms there was no future for them. If Pete couldn't deal with just being friends, then she didn't want to see him again.

The Irish cop started whining and not the cute way Jack did. Sam smiled at how Jack's whining always won her over. Pete's whining was pathetic, so not Jack. Pete really blew it when he started badmouthing Jack, calling him a dirty old man that needed to get laid.

Sam was not pleased. "First off, Pete, there's nothing old or dirty about General O'Neill! Secondly, you're absolutely right, he does need to get laid, and you're so looking at the one and only woman who can lay him and has every intention of doing it!" Sam hadn't believed those blatant words came out of her, but they did.

It got worse.

His mouth ajar, Pete stared at her in disbelief.

"Pete, I care about you a lot. You're wonderful to me. You treat me like a woman and lady. You've been patient with me, especially about remaining celibate until marriage. Why under different circumstances, I could fall in love with you for real."

"Sam, you said you are in love with me." His eyes darkened with the pain of her rejection.

"I know. I thought I was. But I was in love with the illusion of being in love. Of pretending that everything especially the man I needed was outside the SGC, when in fact, he's been with me twenty-four seven. I can't lie to you, Pete. I'm in love with Jack O'Neill and have been for nearly eight years, even longer, were I honest with myself."

"But, Sam, he's your CO! That relationship can't go anywhere." Pete snickered.

"I believe God will make a way, Pete."

"God?" Pete winced.

"Yeah, Jack reintroduced me to Him and while Jack was missing in action, we got to know each other again." She smiled sincerely. "He does keep His promises, Pete. Jack and I will one day be together."

"Well I pray to God too, Sam, and splitting up sure wasn't on my prayer list."

Sam grew impatient. "My chosen dangerous profession and an outside relationship just don't mix. I need to be with someone who can relate to what I do. Someone, I don't have to keep secrets from."

"We've covered that topic. My job's also dangerous and I can't yap about everything I do either."

True, he'd made that same point a dozen times already. "Look, Pete, I don't know how more direct I can get. I want your friendship, but there can't be anything else from here on. Actually, I knew that after you stayed the first night. I admit I was in denial for a long time and again I'm sorry if I lead you on."

Pete reached out and held her hand. She didn't resist. "So when I made love to you did it mean anything, in fact, did you even enjoy —"

She glanced over at Jack who stood talking to Daniel. They appeared to be leaving. Sam sighed. "No, Pete, not like I should have. I tried, really. But, yeah, I faked it. I'm sorry."

Pete's face fell with humiliation.

Sam felt horrible. "It's not about whether or not you're a good lover. You are." She didn't want to profess she'd only been with Jonas Hanson until then and didn't know beans about what a good lover was like. "But we were acting on physical lust, nothing else. I need and want far more. I want that personal act to be based on an emotional connection and bond we don't have. I need to be in love with the man." _I need 'forever okay. Always. Yeah, that's what I need. _

She looked up. Her heart went to her throat. Jack was strolling toward her. She tried to engage his deep brown eyes, but he didn't even glance her way. He walked right by. Her heart sank with dismay and longing as she pulled her hand out of Pete's possessive grip.

"My transfer to the Springs goes through next week, Sam."

"And I told you not to do it because of me." She shook her head in regret.

"I started the paper work months ago, Sam, when I thought you loved me." He stared desperately into her eyes.

"Pete, I do love you. I'm just not 'in love' with you."

"But I'm in love with you!" He reached for her.

Sam retreated her hands to her lap. "Are you, Pete? Is that why you did an FBI trace on me, followed me on a stakeout and well, have been monitoring me since then?"

"I just want to be sure you are safe. I want to protect you, Sam."

"Darn it, Pete, I don't need your protection! I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Apparently, the only man who respects my capabilities and knows I can handle myself is Jack O'Neill!"

His features crestfallen, Pete excused himself to the restroom. Daniel sheepishly joined her at the table. Soon after, voices began to ascend through the bathroom walls, two very distinct ones, and one being, commanding and cantankerous. Jack's! Five minutes later Sam was in his face and then he was in hers, ranting. His dimples had slashed deep along his set mouth, the stress line between his brows so defined she thought his face would crack. The fierce, possessive fire in his dark chocolate eyes, the snarl in his voice, the delicious heat he had breathed on her. A familiar scent of Guinness, Tequila and something distinct — Jack!

Even now she could smell him, taste him. It was like he'd put his marker on her, seared her skin, literally gotten inside of her. Like they'd made love! Enough, Sam chided. That's nuts right? Or was it? What had Daniel said about the Uni'tar chemical mating ritual? About them being direct descendents of the Ancients? Jack's DNA had been genetically altered and now matched the Ancients. Which meant it could be a counterpart to the Uni'tar. What if? Whoa, did that mean they were life mates? The odds of that were astronomical!

Sam slipped the Keith Urban CD Jack bought her a few years ago into her clock CD player. She selected the song Jack had played on his guitar and sung to her the last time they'd stargazed together. It seemed a million years ago. And yet she recalled his passionate smile as he sang,

"_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew I would do anything for you The first time you touched my face I felt What I'd never felt with anyone else I want to give back what you've given to me And I wanna witness all of your dreams Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_"Wanna be more than just your man, Sam_

"_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail Be the hand that lifts your veil Be the moon that moves your tides The sun coming up in your eyes_ _Be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more I wanna be your everything . . ."_

Jack still wanted to be her everything! And Sam wanted Jack more than anything! So why was she miserable? And, why hadn't he knocked down her door yet? Daniel had assured her he would. Yeah, she'd have made a fool out of herself and chased Jack through the restaurant leaving Petty, um Pete, in the dust. But Daniel stopped her, insisting Jack had to come to her. So, she was here waiting for the Irish ass and still nothing. Okay, not exactly. He was sitting in his truck in front of her house. So obvious it was almost funny, well, it was two hours ago. Now it was just plain exasperating. Sam was going to bed!

Yep Jack was stalking Sam. Further intrigued that she'd arrived home alone over two hours ago and went straight to bed, although, he hoped she wasn't anymore asleep than he was. Lounging in his truck Jack sang one of Sam's favorite songs.

"_When you wake up I'll be the first time you see When it gets dark you can reach out to me I'll cherish your words; I'll finish your thoughts I'll be your compass, baby, when you get lost _

"_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail Be the hand that lifts your veil Be the moon that moves your tides The sun coming up in your eyes Be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more I wanna be your everything . . ." _

Jack wanted Sam more than ever! Then why was he so miserable? The evening's events played over and over in his throbbing head that was compounded by an incoming hangover. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. Daniel was right. They did have a warped relationship and he was dog-tired of it. He wanted closure, wanted a yea or nay from Carter. Wanted it now! And if there was any truth to that chemical thingy, well he wanted that too. On the other hand, he wanted Sam willingly, not because they were addicted to each other. Oh, crap, they'd been addicted long before he'd gone Ancient.

He didn't remember much about the weekend he went Ancient. But he'd recalled wanting to deck Kinsey and it had to do with him and Sam. Pictures flashed through his head of them standing on the landing beneath the briefing room.

Apparently, something profound had happened between Sam and him or he wouldn't be freaking depressed. Nor would she? Even better she'd finally admitted it in front of Petty boy. What if they'd made love? That meant they'd consummated their wedding vows. That meant there was no way Sam was doing the Irish cop! That meant . .

"_I'll be the wheel that never rusts Be the spark that lights you up All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more I wanna be your everything I wanna be your everything I wanna be your everything."_

Yeah, he wanted to be Sam's everything! A longing the size of Kansas ate at Jack, devoured, consumed him. His physical need to join with Sam went beyond comprehension and the constant ache between his legs the evidence. Daniel's explanation about now having the physical body of a thirty-five year man, made sense. Jack had been sexually frustrated since Loki defrosted him. The issue was there was only one woman Jack wanted or desired to relieve his sexual needs. And yet, he had to do it right, which meant he'd have to wait. Dang, being noble wasn't always easy, nor was being a Christian. The devil certainly would do the jig if Jack blew it. God willing, that wouldn't happen.

Devil or not, this was it! The last straw! The last hurrah! Sink or swim! Damn the torpedoes! He did sound like Carter. Furious beyond muddled clichés, Jack bounded out of his truck slammed its door, leaped the gate and charged up her sidewalk. Even before both feet hit the top porch step, his fist flayed her door. "Carter!" he yelled and struck the steel frame again.

A bedroom light followed by the hallway light switched on inside. No shadows or footfalls followed.

"Carter! Open the door!" he bellowed, trying to peer through the curtained half of the door. He hammered again. The dark house beside Sam's lit up. He didn't care. "Now Carter!" he blared, "Or so help me, I'll . . ."

The lock clicked open from the other side, but she didn't open it. Jack turned the knob, swung open the door and barged in.

Arms crossed over her twin peaks, a sleepy-eyed Samantha Carter stood in her Wonder Woman PJs glowering at him. "For crying out loud, shut the door, sir!" her tone was as acrid as his own.

"Fine!" The back of his foot catching the corner of the door, he slammed it and glared at her.

"Moron!" She stalked over to him.

"Geek!" He leaned over, impressing his dark hooded eyes on her.

"Homer!" She rose on her tiptoes, her blues flashing with angry light.

"Marge!"

"Oooh . . .arrogant, cantankerous, blowhard, Irish flyboy!" She flayed her fisted hands against her thighs and motioned to turn from him.

"Got that right, Carter!" Grabbing hold of her trembling shoulders, Jack kissed her.

Hard.

Fierce.

Demanding.

Passionate.

Possessive.

Scalding hot liquid, his tongue flickered across her quivering lips as they wontedly parted for him. Sam's lustful sighs searing his greedy mouth, she leaned into him clutching his open jacket with stark desperation. Her belly molded against his hot rigidity. It felt like the heat of those furnaces on the ice planet were consuming them. Jack's tongue branded every minute part of her wet open mouth, memorizing her palate, gums and teeth as if they were his own. And then his teeth claimed the tip of her tongue and nipped gently. Sam whimpered. In that moment of her surrender, Jack let go, victorious at her ardent response and her idiotic 'duh' expression. He no doubt looked just as dumbstruck, but quickly regained his wits and summoned his deadpan look. Oy, he felt lightheaded!

Dizzy, giddy, legs wobbling like melting Jell-O, Sam staggered against the couch for support. With one puff Jack O'Neill could have blown her over. Man, oh man, with one kiss he'd tipped her world on end. Never in her life had she been kissed like that, responded like that, even by Jack. Not eight years ago or when they'd shared their farewell kiss on the scout ship.

This made no sense! Not like he hadn't kissed her before just not like whoa! Not like this! Confusion made her stupid. "Holy Hannah! What — was that about, sir?" she managed to squeak out looking into his smug gotcha smirk.

His anger and lust barely in check, Jack leaned over and huskily clarified, "That, Samantha Carter O'Neill, was what you gave up when you gave up on us. A tasty sampling of what was and still could be!"

"Samantha O'Neill?" she gulped.

"Yeah," he leaned into her, "We're married, Sam, have been for over four years. Now if you want this farce of nuptials annulled, Teal'c will take care of it ASAP. If not, give Petty the royal kiss off and expect that from here on to be properly courted and romanced by this cantankerous, old Irish flyboy!"

With that, he did a sharp about-face and opened the door before his mindless love for her pressed him to toss nearly thirty years of military discipline and the freaking regs out with the morning trash. And still, he had to look back. Framed by disheveled blonde bangs, her eyes were torrent blue pools of bewilderment, her cheeks flushed, brows tucked inward, swollen lips tight and twitching. A look he'd seen hundreds of times, when he had pulled the rug out from under her in, oh so, many ways, except for this unexpected, unprincipled act on his part. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to download his kiss, process his words. Their kiss had confirmed what Jack's heart already knew. She was in love with him. Yeah, Samantha O'Neill was his, hook, line and sinker.

Desire and consuming male ego overrode logic. Jack stepped back and planted another kiss on her. This time he lifted her off the floor, gripped her small firm derriere and thrust against her, making sure she realized the obvious. Jack's packaged merchandize was bigger than Petty's. Yeah!

Sam gasped at his bold intimate caress, but before she could react, he dropped her like a hot potato. Sam had to catch the couch again for support.

"I—we—"

"Geez, Dorothy! Stop thinking so much. I just branded you. You're mine!" He sniffed a breath and then switched to his calm CO tenor, "So don't forget our briefing at 0730 today. I'll bring cake." He winked and, then paused, "And Sam?"

"Jack?" she squeaked with her Turtle Dove chin tuck.

"I just remembered something important."

"You did?"

"Yeah." H grinned evilly. "While I was gone, someone raided my piggy bank. Also, know I won our puzzle bet. You owe me two hundred greenbacks . . .And next time, I ask you to go fishing you're going! Understood?"

"Yeah sure yabetcha." Sam smiled.

"Excellent." With his smuggest grin, Jack closed the door behind him.

Running to the door, Sam tripped on her pajama legs cuffs and stumbled against the window, staring as Jack O'Neill teetered down her sidewalk like a drunken sailor, whistling. Her heart flipped over. He'd felt it too!

Jack tumbled into the seat of his cab and dropped his forehead against the steering wheel. Wow! Daniel hadn't mentioned about the guy being kissed stupid too! Whatever this DNA courtship thingy was, it should be patented and sold by the gallon! It took a full minute before the world stopped spinning as he groped for the ignition, willing his hands to stop shaking. Once he did, Jack drove off singing, Sam's favorite song, "I'm Singing in the Rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling . . . I'm happy again . . .

Yeah!

Sam collapsed on the sofa and hugged a pillow, grinning like a schoolgirl who'd just gotten her first kiss. "Holy Hannah!" She squealed in delight and tossed the pillow over her head, then jumped up and down on the sofa giggling and singing, "I love Jack, he loves me, we just branded . . . Heeee. Man oh man, Samantha, you sound just like Sandra Dee!"

Collecting what little reserve she had left, Sam wobbled to the phone and hit speed dial. She wasn't surprised she got his voicemail, relieved actually. "Hi Petty, I mean Pete. Sam here. Look, sorry if I've hurt you. I tried to tell you several times these past few months and again tonight, but you refused to discuss it. So listen up. It's over between us. Coz, I've been officially branded. Jack's back! And the doggone boy is mine!"

Daniel was right.

Next morning, Jack brought cake.

Fin


End file.
